The Life and Times of Niles Crane
by iloveromance
Summary: An assortment of stories of various lengths in Niles Crane's POV that take place before, during and after the series. Rated T for content in some areas.
1. Lock

_**A/N:**_ _ **Any OOC moments are intentional since there wasn't a lot of his childhood and "pre-Maris" background revealed on the show.  
**_

 **1-Lock**

He stood at the closed door, feeling completely helpless. His hand poised on the doorknob, he turned it slowly. But he knew that the effort was pointless. It didn't budge. He couldn't continue to be angry, nor could he blame Daphne. If he were in her position, he would lock the door, too.

Damn, how could he have been so stupid, lashing out at her for no reason at all? She was just trying to be the loving, wonderful person she'd always been. And yet he'd done just that, and worse... much worse.

* * *

It was just a restaurant, (a very _bad_ restaurant at that; or so he liked to think. However, he'd never be able to find out for himself, for he'd never set foot in it, much less glance at it. The act would prove to be too painful.) But it had an absolutely stellar reputation. And so when he'd finally after months of trying, managed to secure a reservation, he couldn't wait to tell Daphne. "It will be our night." He'd told her, after giving her the news. "And you can order anything on the menu, anything at all. No price is too high."

After thanking him appropriately (with kisses of course!), Daphne had been unable to contain her excitement. "I can't believe this is really happening!" She'd exclaimed, as though he had told her that he was flying her to Italy for a plate of spaghetti. "Don't worry about a thing, Niles, I'll take care of everything." He tried to protest, but her words were so sweet that he didn't dare hurt her feelings. And so against his wishes (for he wanted to be the one who made the preparations), she did just that; took care of every element, even making the effort to Google the directions online and print up scores of maps and detailed instructions on how to find the coveted restaurant on their state-of-the-art computer.

"Here we are, Sweetheart." She announced happily as she handed him the countless sheets of paper. "Now I just need to get dressed."

He smiled, looking her up and down. "You look lovely, Daphne." He replied. It wasn't a lie. In her above-the-knee cotton dress in a pleasing shade of grey, she looked beautiful. But it was clear that she felt otherwise. How wrong she was.

"Don't be silly, Niles. I look dreadful! I just wore this to lunch with me girlfriends! It's hardly appropriate for dinner at a fancy restaurant with the sexiest, handsomest man in the world."

Overcome with love for her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. And after many, many kisses, they pulled back, breathless.

"Perhaps… we should leave for the restaurant… soon and continue this when we return." she said, barely able to speak.

He almost melted from the kiss that followed.

"I'll get changed." She said, winking at him as she headed up the staircase. He gave his own appearance a once-over. In his grey suit and burgundy tie, he had to admit that he looked absolutely horrid. Why, the tie wasn't even pure silk!

Without hesitation, he bounded up the staircase only steps behind her and headed for his enormous closet. It was there that he found the perfect ensemble; a navy blazer and khaki pants. A printed (pure silk of course) tie completed the look. When he glanced into the mirror, he had a flash (could it have been a vision?) of another night; a night long ago, when he'd been too afraid to ask Daphne on a date.

He'd stupidly invented a fictitious woman named Phyllis and confessed his even more fictitious love for her to Daphne. The angel that she was, Daphne graciously offered to come over and help him make dinner for his date. Phyllis of course, never arrived (not in the intended way of course), but Niles would never forget the fun that he and Daphne had in the kitchen chopping vegetables. And in the end, they'd had their romantic dinner. He never imagined that she'd look so beautiful under the flickering candlelight, but as he stared at her from across the table, an aria playing in the background, he knew that it was the best night of his life.

However, it wasn't the dinner, or the fun they had that he'd remember the most. It was the look on Daphne's face when he'd gone upstairs to change into his blue blazer and khaki pants. "Oh… Don't you look handsome?" she'd said. He'd never forget those words as long as he lived. She'd said them many times after that night of course, but that night was a turning point in their relationship; albeit a small one.

Never did he dream that just a few years later he'd be married to the woman he loved so deeply.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes, Darling and then we can go!"

Her words broke into his thoughts bringing new ones. He couldn't wait to see what she'd chosen to wear. He glanced into the mirror once more and adjusted his tie. It might have been considered snobbish, but he had to admit that he looked good; really good.

"Okay, I'm ready."

He looked up and the sight made him breathless. The coat hanger for his navy blazer fell to the floor with a thud and bounced against the wall. But he made no effort to pick it up. He couldn't take his eyes off of the vision before him. "Daphne…"

"Do I look all right?"

"No." He said looking her up and down. When her smile disappeared, he gasped. "No, I-I mean _yes_. _Yes_ … I mean…"

She looked as though she might cry. "Well, which is it?"

"You're absolutely breathtaking."

Her smile returned and her cheeks flushed as she smoothed the sides of her sleeveless coral chiffon dress. The bodice was pleated and draped and the skirt flowed graciously down to her knees. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. "Niles…"

"No, really Daphne. You're stunning."

She kissed him softly. "And you are incredibly gorgeous, my darling. Shall we go?"

He offered her his arm and together they made their way to the car en route to the restaurant. But that's where things began to crumble.

* * *

Daphne insisted on driving; a fact that made him uneasy. He loved her unconditionally of course but when it came to his priceless Mercedes, he felt uncomfortable in the passenger seat. Although she was a good driver and he trusted her with his life, he didn't count on her terrible sense of direction. Despite the detailed sheets of printer paper in his hands that he absently shuffled through she made a right turn when she should have made a left. Oh why hadn't he spent the extra money and bought the car with the on-board navigation system? He made a silent vow to trade it in as soon as possible for model with better features; even if the cost was sky high. It would have saved him from this disaster of a trip.

"Daphne, what are you doing? We're heading away from Seattle!" Niles shirked, trying to stay as calm as possible. But it only got worse from there. He watched helplessly as they traveled in circles down I-5, heading in the opposite direction.

"No we're not!" She replied. "The directions said-."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE DIRECTIONS SAID, DAPHNE! CAN'T YOU READ THE SIGN? IT SAYS _PORTLAND_ , FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

She put her hand over her ear, keeping one hand on the wheel, but just barely. "Stop _screaming_ at me, Niles! I'm not _deaf_! I can't _concentrate_!"

"I'm not yelling, I'm- _Watch the road_!"

"Yes you are! Stop screaming! You're making it very hard for me to drive!"

"You call _this_ driving? You're going to _kill_ someone! And get _us_ killed in the process!"

"Niles, _stop it_!"

He forced himself to calm down, but it wasn't easy at all. And the result was moderate.

"Okay, fine. Just… get off of at the next exit and we'll turn around, okay? We've got to find this place! The reservation is in twenty minutes!"

"I _can't,_ Niles! There are too many bloody cars and they're all going too fast!"

"It's not that hard, Daphne! Put your turn signal on and when you see an opening, _go_!"

"No one is letting me over! I can't see, Niles! It's too dark!"

Finally he saw a clearing wide enough to accommodate ten SUV's. "Go, Daphne go! You're going to miss your-."

She swerved into the lane but when they narrowly missed hitting an eighteen wheeler, she veered back into the original lane, almost hitting another car in the process.

Horns were blaring, drivers were gesturing (rudely) and Niles' patience was wearing thin.

"What's the matter?" She asked, angering him even further. She had no idea what she'd done, or the mess she could have created in the middle of the freeway. A few minutes later she managed to make it to the next exit. Niles should have been relived but when she turned in the wrong direction (again), a shouting match ensued unlike none they'd ever had before.

The screaming and yelling continued, escalating until they were no longer arguing about the topic at hand, but about things that had nothing to with the missed reservation at the esteemed restaurant. In his anger, Niles had torn into Daphne about anything and everything, even criticizing her driving, comparing it to when he'd tried to teach her to play the piano.

* * *

By the time Daphne successfully pulled the car into the Montana parking garage (hours later), she was sobbing uncontrollably.

And still, Niles went on, his rage controlling his hurtful, piercing words. The reservation was lost, his chance at showing his wife a romantic evening ruined. It could be months before he would be able to get another reservation, and even then it would be a gamble. Once he gave them his name, they were sure to be annoyed. After all, the restaurant didn't think highly of those who took reservations for granted.

They entered their apartment and Daphne refused to look at him. She flung off her new shoes, watching them bang against the wall (which would surely leave a mark and require extensive repair) and then ran up the stairs.

From his place by the fainting couch, he could hear the master bedroom door slam. As it rattled the pictures on the walls and the shelves of priceless antiques, he was livid, wanting to scream at her even more. But suddenly he was drained.

He slumped into his plush chair, the one that he and Daphne had snuggled in after she'd agreed to become his wife. And it was that memory that reduced him to tears; lots of them.

He cried until he was spent, and then he cried even more. When he was certain that there were no more tears left (or so he hoped), he bounded up the stairs and headed for the master bedroom.

* * *

Now he stood, trying the door again and again. But of course she would not answer. "D-Daphne?" He said hoarsely.

Silence ensued.

Knowing the risk that he was taking, he went to the hall closet and grabbed the step stool, placing it in front of the door. Over the door frame lay a small key, used only for emergencies. He grasped the tiny key into his hand and carefully inserted it the lock, turning it slowly. The click told him that he'd achieved success.

Even more quietly, he returned the key to the door frame and the step stool to the closet. And then he opened the door just a crack.

"Daphne, sweetheart, I'm very sorry. So very sorry. I-." he stopped short, his eyes moving around the room.

Something was amiss.

He stepped further into the huge room. "Daphne? Where are-."

His heart warmed at the sight of her, lying on the bed. Still wearing her stunning chiffon dress, her head rested on her plush pillow. And when he moved closer he saw that she was sound asleep.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, pulling the comforter over her body. She snuggled deep within it, turning onto her side, a contented sigh from her sweet lips. She was dreaming, and he guessed that she wasn't dreaming about him, but about something pleasant. At that moment he vowed to do whatever he had to make it up to her. He'd tarnished their loving relationship, a relationship that had taken more than six years to build the foundation for and even more to get to this point. He wanted to apologize until he had no more words left, and then find new ones to continue his plea. But he didn't dare wake her. He couldn't.

He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his blue dress shirt mid-way, pulling it from his pants. And then after turning off the lights, he draped his blue blazer over the chair and climbed into bed with her.

As though sensing his presence, she snuggled against him, an act that brought tears to his eyes. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve the love that only an angel could give. And yet he wanted it more than life. He wrapped his arms around her, content to have her silky hair in his face. After taking a whiff of her perfume and shampoo, he whispered into her hair; "Daphne I'm so sorry for the things I said, the way I yelled at you, for hurting you so deeply. I love you so much and I'll do everything possible to…" his voice broke and he began to cry quietly, his chin resting on her shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Niles. I'll always love you." She said sleepily.

The words made him feel as though he could fly and he kissed her cheek, drawing her even closer. He'd apologize again in the morning, but tonight this was enough.

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **Forty nine more chapters will follow. Please leave reviews as they are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading.  
**_


	2. Paper Cut

**2-Paper Cut**

It was becoming harder and harder to concentrate, even in the privacy of his office. The soft classical music floating from his radio made it even worse. In frustration, Niles slumped further into his chair. Why oh why must everything remind him of Daphne Moon? She was beautiful, a goddess, an angel…

And yet he could never have her.

When he'd sought to divorce his estranged wife Maris, he'd secured the most coveted divorce lawyer in all of Washington State. But fate had dealt him a cruel hand when Daphne and Donny Douglas began dating. And how they were engaged. He had no idea how it had happened (and so quickly at that), but it was enough to make him cry.

But he'd already done that; cried more than he'd ever cried in his life. And for a man who prided himself on the fact that he rarely cried; that alone spoke volumes.

And so now he was forced to endure Daphne's happiness whenever he saw her; be it at Café Nervosa, his brother's home at the Elliott Bay Towers, or anywhere in-between. It wasn't that he didn't want Daphne to be happy, for nothing could be further from the truth. But he was the one who wanted to be the underlying cause of her happiness; not some stuffy divorce lawyer with constantly disheveled hair whose schooling came from Las Vegas of all places. The mere thought of going to such a non-prestigious school made him shudder.

Depressed even more, he slumped in his chair even further and sighed. Damn… when would this pain and suffering end?

He tried yet again to concentrate. If he looked through his client files, there was bound to be at least one person in worse shape than he. Luckily he had arranged his patient files by their level of problems; Schizophrenia, OCD, Emotional, Marital… the lists went on and on, until the came to his most severe cases. He settled on these, for surely they would make him feel a little better about himself. But as though it was taunting him, they only served to make him feel worse… much worse. He was physically and emotionally drained, and he had yet to see a single patient.

He should have gone home; just canceled his appointments and returned to his home where he could have spent the day in bed, enjoying the quiet while he sipped his sherry and read his book. For all intents and purposes he could have sent Mrs. Woodson home with pay, telling her that he wasn't feeling well. And it would have been the truth. But he felt fine; physically anyway. And even if he'd felt worse, his ethics wouldn't allow him this one tiny, even slightly truthful lie.

And so he sat in his office, more miserable than ever. He was on the third or fourth paragraph of Mr. Robertson's case involving the man's obsession with owls when he heard a knock on the door. "Mrs. Woodson, you can go home if you'd like. I'm not feeling well. Have a good day, all right?"

The door opened and he turned his head, gasping at the sight.

"What's wrong, Dr. Crane?"

He rose to his feet in one fluid motion. "Daphne…"

"Yes, it's me. May I come in?"

"O-of course. But… what are you doing here?"

"This is all right, isn't it? My being here?"

"Of course it's…. um… all right. I just… what are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath, indicating that she was as nervous as he. Or perhaps it was his imagination.

"I'm sorry for stopping by unannounced, but I was hoping that you'd be here."

"Well I was actually on my way out, but-."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I can come back another time."

"No!" he said, louder than he meant to. "I-I mean… please stay. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. I don't think I could drink or eat anything at the moment."

He tilted his head in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there is. And that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, it's not really appropriate for me to act as your therapist, but I'd be happy to talk to you as a friend."

She smiled. "You're always here for me. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Um… You're welcome, Daphne. So what's on your mind?"

"Well, this is kind of hard for me to say and I'm not sure how to say it. I wouldn't want you to think differently of me or laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you and as for thinking differently about you-."

"I don't think I should marry Donny."

Her blurted words stunned him so badly that all he could do was stand there and stare at her. "W-what?"

"I don't think I can marry Donny." She repeated; the confirmed words like a knife through his heart.

The manila folder he held in his hands fell to the floor, but in the process he cried out in pain. "Daphne, what are you-Ouch!"

As expected she rushed to him immediately. "Oh. Dr. Crane what's happened? Are you all right?"

But all he could do was stare at his finger and the steady stream of blood that was slowly making its way onto his skin. His stomach churned and he began to feel light headed.

"Yes, I'm…. f-I….ne. I-."

"Dr. Crane!"

She reached for him, miraculously catching him just before he fainted and guided him to the leather sofa that sat adjacent to the chair. "Dr. Crane, what is it?"

He stared at the trickle of red blood that was coming out of his finger and groaned. "Oh no… I think I'm going to be-."

"Come on, Dr. Crane, just move slowly and look straight head." Daphne said, taking his clean hand and leading him to the bathroom. There, she turned on the faucet, making sure that the water was cool and then gently put his finger underneath it. The tiny trickle of blood mixed with the water and swirled down the drain. "There, it's just a small paper cut. I know those hurt. You have a first aid kit around here, don't you?"

He nodded absently, having no idea what she'd just asked him.

"Do you know where it is? No, you don't, do you? Well, don't worry, I'll find it." She began opening the small door underneath the sink and then smiled. "Here we are. Now come with me."

Dutifully he followed her back into his office and sat in his chair. He watched as she opened the first aid kit and removed a Band-Aid and a tiny foil packet, tearing both of them open.

"Now, it's just a small cut, but we don't want it to get infected so we'll just put a bit of this first aid cream on your finger."

He flinched when she touched him, prompting her to move more slowly. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. It hurts, doesn't it? Funny how something so small could hurt so much. Why when I was a girl, I cut me hand with a kitchen knife and blood went all over. Oh, you should have seen me mum! She was in hysterics, but I didn't feel a-."

He could feel his stomach churning and he was sure that his skin had transformed into a pale shade of green.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. That's not a very pleasant topic, is it? Well anyway, I can't believe that it didn't leave a scar, but the point is that I've had small paper cuts like this that hurt worse than anything I could imagine and they were barely notifiable. But don't worry, you'll be fine. Just keep this Band-Aid on for a few days and be sure to put some cream on it when you change it. Within a week or so you'll be as good as new."

"Th-thank you, Daphne. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

She laughed and that's when he noticed that her hand was still in his. "Don't be silly, Dr. Crane. It's just a Band-Aid."

"It's more than that, Daphne." He said, smiling at her surprised expression. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, right… Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't think I should marry Donny. I don't know why… I just have this feeling. What do you think?"

He wanted to tell her the truth; his truth anyway. That Donny was all wrong for her and that she should wait until the right man comes along and assure her that she has plenty of friends to keep her company in the meantime. But he couldn't do it. Frasier would be livid were he to find out and Niles should have known that his conscious simply wouldn't let him. And so he took a deep breath.

"Do you love Donny?"

"Yes." She answered, stinging him with how quickly she spoke. There was absolutely no hesitation.

"Then…I think you should just follow your heart. Don't let anything st-stand in your way." The words hurt deeper than anything he'd ever melt.

She rose from the sofa and took his hand. "Is your finger hurting?"

"Actually, no. It's not my finger _." It's my heart_. He added silently.

"Well, I'm glad. Don't worry, Dr. Crane. You'll be fine in a few days."

"Are you going to be all right, Daphne? Have I answered your question?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes, thank you, Dr. Crane. Thank you so much."

He fought the tears that threatened to well in his eyes and accepted her warm hug. "You're welcome Daphne. Anytime you need anything, feel free to stop by."

"I will." She said hugging him one last time before letting go. And when she left, he bade her goodbye and closed the door, content to cry in peace once again.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	3. Sunset

**3-Sunset**

He stood alone, peering over the balcony of Frasier's room at the Waverly Inn, his gaze transfixed on the array of clouds that silhouetted the Olympic Mountains. It would be dark soon and this horrible, wonderful and devastating day would be over. Try as he might, he knew that he would never be able to forget it for as long as he lived.

He'd never forget about the way he was blabbering on about flowers; night blooming jasmine in particular. And the way she'd stopped his words by turning and engaging him in the most incredible kiss he'd ever imagined. He'd dreamt of kissing her a million times before but this was far better than any dream. He felt no guilt about the way he'd hastily declared his love for her, promising to leave his wife. He would have done it anyway, in time. Marrying her in haste meant that he was no longer free and he wanted to save himself. Dare he hope that the light of his life, the love of his heart, and the object of so many of his dreams would somehow realize that she loved him too?

It no longer mattered. She had told him that she loved him, but in the end she told him what his heart simply did not want to hear. That they'd both made promises of love to other people and that while he'd already cemented his love for Mel into a promise to love her 'til death do them part, he was willing to break that promise. But Daphne, due to be married in mere hours, fully intended to keep that promise.

And then she'd left him alone with his thoughts.

But he didn't want to think. He wanted to scream, to shout, and to cry out in anger for the love that he'd lost; a love that he'd never really had in the first place.

However, he didn't do any of those things. Instead he stood staring at the mountainous skyline watching the fading sunset until it became too dark to see. And still he stayed.

He couldn't go inside; He couldn't face the woman to whom he was married but no longer loved. What would he say? What excuse would he give? That he wasn't sure that he'd ever really loved her in the first place? That he'd loved the goddess Daphne Moon since the moment he'd laid eyes on her?

* * *

"Niles?"

He whirled around, his heart racing. "Daphne…"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I-I… you came back."

She laughed melodically. "Well of course I came back, Sweetheart. I love you and I couldn't just leave you out here all alone."

"Y-You really mean it? You love me?"

She moved closer and kissed him, much the way she'd kissed him just moments before. "Of course I love you. I've loved you for a long time."

And amazingly he began to cry. "Oh Daphne…"

She held him closer, wiping away his tears. "Niles, please don't cry. It's all right. I should tell you that I love you more often. But I hope you know that I love you anyway."

"I-…I do… or I hoped, but…"

"But what?"

"What about Donny?"

She laughed once more. "Niles, Donny is in the past. You're the man I love."

"But… What are you going to tell him? You're supposed to be getting married to him."

"Niles, it was a dream, sweetheart. Just a bad dream. _We're_ married. Don't you remember?"

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

She kissed him softly. "Just a dream." She whispered. "That's all."

He couldn't believe it. "But…"

"Come to bed, all right?"

"I…"

She took his hand and led him to their bed, removing his robe while he stood there in utter confusion. And then she kissed him again. "Come on, Sweetheart. It's late."

In a daze he climbed into bed and she did the same. Almost instantly she curled up beside him, her body fitting perfectly against his. Her hair was splayed across the pilow and she kissed him in the same manner that she'd kissed him on the balcony. But that only confused him even more.

"I don't…"

"Don't think, Niles… Just relax. We'll talk about it again in the morning, all right? Goodnight."

They kissed once more and she turned in his arms falling asleep almost instantly. But his eyes wouldn't close, nor would his mind calm. What had happened? How could a dream have felt so real? What did it mean? What could it have possibly meant? He loved analyzing dreams, but it was different when they were his own. What was wrong with him? What could have possibly caused him to have such a vivid….

And then it hit him squarely in the face. Of course… the date.

* * *

His mind traveled back to earlier that day, when he'd been going through some paperwork when he paused, staring at the date at the top of the page. A million memories hit him then… memories of that warm day in May when Daphne had almost became a wife to someone else; his divorce lawyer, the very person who had freed him from Maris.

His mind was racing now… his heart beating even faster. And suddenly it was hard to breathe. He gasped for air again and again. The light came on, brightening the room.

And then her face came into view.

"Niles, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I… I can't breathe!" he stammered.

She moved closer to him and rubbed his chest, rocking him back and forth in the bed until, like a miracle from heaven, he began to breathe normally. "Oh… Oh…" he sighed…

"Are you all right?"

"I-I think so… I…. Thank you, Daphne… But… I don't think I can go back to sleep. I'll just go downstairs to the study and read for a while."

He moved to leave but she grabbed his arm. "You'll do no such thing. I want you here with me."

"But-."

"Please… stay with me. Let me hold you through the night."

Her words brought tears to his eyes. Damn, why was he crying so much tonight? He never cried. "Th-thank you…"

"It's the date, isn't it?" She asked.

Startled he looked at her. "Th-the date?"

"Yes… today… or yesterday rather-was the day that I was supposed to marry Donny. Hard to believe that so many years have passed. So much has happened."

"Um… right."

"Darling, I'm sorry. I know it's upsetting. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it meself. I'll never regret what I did… climbing into that Winnebago with you, but I wish it hadn't happened at all."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I wish I'd never accepted his proposal. I already knew that I loved you. I should have just said something. I caused you so much pain. I'm so sorry, Niles.

We lost so much time."

When she began to cry, he pulled her close and kissed her. "It's not your fault. You were just following your heart. You have such a compassionate soul."

"Thank you, Niles… but what I did to you-."

"You made me happier than I've ever been, Daphne. And I love you so much."

"But we lost so much time!" She said again. "We'll never get it back."

"Well, not technically, but we can definitely try."

"I love you, Niles Crane."

She reached for the light and kissed him deeply. They fell against the pillows, their pajamas strewn on the floor around them. And it was there in the comfort of their bedroom that their passion was ignited, maintaining its glow until the morning sunlight made an appearance.

And still it continued.

 ** _~TBC~_**


	4. Award

**4-Award**

He'd always been jealous of his older brother, even after Frasier had moved thousands of miles away to Boston and had a practice of his own. Niles had his own practice as well in Seattle (a better one if he dared say so), and yet jealously besieged him. It was wrong, he knew that and he knew full well that his mom, his dad and Maris would be livid if he were to confide in them and tell them how he was feeling. He knew what his parents would say "Why can't you just be happy for your brother for God's sake?" He'd heard it all before and it was, essentially true.

But he couldn't help how he felt.

His brother was married (albeit to a frosty, no… _icy_ woman, who apparently had something resembling a heart that only Frasier himself could see) and had a son. A son! Niles would have given anything to become a father, anything at all. But Maris flatly refused.

"What would we do with kids?" She would always ask in that voice that told him that the question was completely ludicrous.

And his reply was always the same. "Love them, nurture them, play with them, and raise them to be sophisticated, loving and successful adults like us."

But, as always, his words fell on deaf ears and Maris, as always, would turn on her heels and retreat to her room, living him alone in the living room of their huge mansion. He should have been proud (overly-proud) of the life that he'd settled into.

He was very well-off, thanks to his successful practice that earned him lots of money, and Maris. She was, by all accounts (especially her retirement account… the one that she started "just because", for she never intended to actually work for the money to put in the account. And then there were the accounts that were simply overflowing with money that he had no idea had gotten there, nor did he question it. He wouldn't dare), extremely rich.

And aside from all of that, he had a very successful practice, one that garnered him several new patients each month in addition to the ones who had been coming to him for guidance for years; he was well respected within the community and the city of Seattle. But most prestigious of all, he and Maris lived in a monstrous mansion complete with servants and staff that would have made even the most wealthy Seattle millionaires (and there were plenty, including the infamous Bill Gates) green with envy.

But still he loved his brother and they talked on the phone weekly, most often from the privacy of Niles office. It was much easier to call Frasier at his office in Boston despite the three-hour time difference than to call him when Niles knew he'd be home. Because, more often than not, Lilith was there too. Although Niles loved his young nephew more than anything, he was willing to go longer between phone calls with Freddie if it meant not dealing with Lilith. And when he expressed guilt about this to his father, he was met not with resistance but with complete understanding.

* * *

"I don't blame you at all, Son." Martin Crane would say. To which his wife, Hester, would always chide him.

"Marty, don't say things like that! Lilith may not be the kindest person in the world, but the least you boys can do is show respect. She is Frasier's wife after all and the mother of my grandchild!"

"But Mom, Lilith _laughed_ during our wedding vows!" Niles said. "She _laughed,_ Mom! It was a beautiful, heartfelt moment that was ruined forever! I'll never get that moment back, ever."

His father chuckled. "Yeah, that was a hell of a wedding, if I do say so myself."

"Marty…"

He looked at his wife. "What? It _was_!"

"Fine, Dad… It _was_ a nice wedding wasn't it? And Maris looked so beautiful in her white dress." Niles mused, his heart beating rapidly as he remembered the blissful moment.

But not surprisingly his father laughed. "Yeah, her dress blended in with her skin and you could barely see her!"

"Marty, stop that!" Hester said, smacking Martin playfully on the back with the newspaper that she'd grabbed out of his hand. "It was a beautiful wedding and I was very proud of Niles. I am proud of him, and I always will be."

Overcome with love, Niles went to his mother and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. "Thank you Mom. I love you too."

"All right now, Marty, apologize." Hester ordered.

"Fine." Martin grumbled. "Niles, I-."

The phone rang and Martin paused, letting it ring repeatedly.

"Well, aren't you going to get that?"

"What? Oh yeah…"

Martin picked up the phone. "Hello? Hey Fras, what's going on? Really? That's great! Congratulations! I'm proud of you son, even if you don't win this thing!"

Hester smiled and put down her dishtowel. "Win what? What? What is it, Marty?"

"Here, Fras… Your mother wants to talk to you."

Hester eagerly took the phone from Martin's hand and pressed the receiver to her ear.

"Hello son. How are you? What this I hear about winning something?"

Niles eyed his mother carefully, trying to appear interested as well. He could only imagine what Frasier was telling her. He'd been nominated or an award of sorts. It was par for the course. Frasier always seemed to have something to brag about whereas Niles did not; unless it involved Maris of course. He loved his wife deeply and so he tried not to let it bother him.

But it did. As always, it bothered him a lot.

* * *

In his bedroom housed in the monstrous mansion he was so deep in thought that he barely heard the phone ring. And when it stopped momentarily and then rang again, he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Niles, how are you?"_

Alarmed, he sat up at once. "Fine, Frasier. This isn't our usual time to talk. Is something wrong?"

 _"No, actually I have some news."_

"Really? What is it? A new wine that I must scour the streets of Seattle to find? Or are you going to mail it to me out of the kindness of your heart?"

Frasier chuckled, which was never a good sign. _"Neither of the above I'm afraid. I've won an award for Psychiatrist of the Year! Isn't that incredible?"_

Niles froze, unable to believe what he was hearing. Never in his life had he been nominated for something so prestigious. And now he was almost physically sick with jealousy. Once his father and mother heard about this, it's all they would talk about. And Niles would end up feeling even more depressed.

 _"Niles? Niles? Niles, are you there? NILES!"_ Frasier shouted into the phone.

"What? Oh… yes, I'm here."

 _"Well… what do you think of my news?"  
_

"Well… I…."

 _"You're not happy about this, are you?"  
_

"What? Of course I am! What makes you think-."

 _"Because I can almost hear the blood making its way out of your nose!"_

Instantly Niles' reached for his handkerchief and shoved it under his nose. "Okay Frasier you win, as usual. I'm _not_ happy about this, all right?"

 _"Well, I'm... hurt, to be honest Niles. I thought you'd be impressed."  
_

Niles couldn't bring himself to speak.

" _Niles, are you there?"  
_

But still he couldn't utter a word.

" _Niles? NILES!"  
_

"What?"

 _"What in the hell is wrong with you? If it were you who was nominated, I'd be ecstatic!"  
_

 _"_ But it's _you_ Frasier! It's always _been_ you and it will always _be_ you! Don't you get it?"

 _"No, actually I don't."  
_

Niles sighed deeply, trying desperately to keep his tears at bay. It was wrong to cry about something so stupid. And if Maris or Marta or one of the other staff were to walk into his office and find him crying, word would get back to Maris in a heartbeat and there would be no end to the ridicule he'd face.

"Look, I may have a mansion, a beautiful wife, servants and a successful practice, but you… you have your friends at that…horrid place…"

 _"It's a bar called '_ Cheers' _, Niles! I've told you that a hundred times! In fact, you've been there before! Twice!"_

"Right..." Niles said shuddering at the memory. "But if you want to know the truth, I'm jealous, all right? There I said it! I'm jealous of what you have!"

 _"Niles-."_

"Lilith may be a little…"

 _"Niles, I don't have time for this."  
_

"All right, _fine_! But you have your friends, your wife and your son and… sometimes…"

He heard Frasier sigh, a sign that he didn't need to go any further, for Frasier understood.

" _I know that you and Maris have had your ups and downs, and as far as having children-."_

He was crying openly now, not even caring if anyone were to walk in and find him sobbing. "It will never happen, Frasier! Never! She doesn't want them! She said-"

" _I can only imagine what she said, Niles. And I'm sorry. I really am. I know how much it must hurt. But I love you and Maris loves you too. Just remember that. It will happen one day, I promise."_

He sniffled. "You really think so?"

 _"I do."_

Finally Niles smiled. "Thanks Frasier. And good luck with the award. I hope you win."

 _"Thank you, Niles. And when you're nominated, I'll wish the same for you."_

Niles had never been more touched. "Thank you, Frasier. For everything."

To which Frasier chuckled. _"Thank you too, Niles."_

 _ **~TBC~**_


	5. Twilight

**5-Twilight**

It was his favorite time of day. Twilight, the time where the sun had gone down completely but the darkness had yet to fully set in. But now the moment was bittersweet. Another day of his life had passed and in less than twenty-four hours, he'd no longer be married. He should be ecstatic, euphoric even. Finally after all that he'd gone through with Maris, he was free. But he couldn't ignore the fact that it hurt. It hurt a lot. And his heart felt empty.

When he and Maris met, he was certain that she was _the one_. But he wanted to be extremely sure. It was just the way he was. He wanted every detail to be perfect. And really, was that so wrong? And so they dated, and dated, and dated. And finally after three long but blissful years he was ready. He asked for her hand in marriage, overjoyed (and quite honestly, surprised) when she accepted.

They lived what he felt was a happy life and loved each other deeply. But never in his dreams did he imagine that Maris would betray him, by sleeping with Schenkman of all people. He trusted that man with his life; trusted him to help them get their marriage back together. He counted on it. But he didn't count on the fact that Schenkman and Maris had grown closer than two people had a right to. The idea that they had….

The moisture filled his eyes and he squeezed them tight. But it did no good. The tears fell onto his cheeks and he sniffled. Damn, now he was crying. Thank God he was in a place where he could be completely alone and no one would bother him. But he found that the longer he stayed outside staring at the ocean while he sipped his sherry, the lonelier he felt. And it seemed impossible that the loneliness could get much worse. But he'd been wrong on that fact before.

If only he had someone to share this moment with. But of course, he had no one. It simply wasn't fair. He had long past gotten over loving Maris, but he'd never get over loving Daphne. And it was she that he could not have. For she was betrothed to Donny; a thought that made him shudder. He liked Donny, or at least he used to. But now he absolutely resented the man. Donny had given Niles his freedom, that much was true and Niles was grateful. And Donny had also given Niles his money and a few wonderful perks, such as Maris' beach house, where he now sat, sipping his sherry, looking out at the darkened ocean.

But in return, Donny had taken away the one thing; the one angel that Niles wanted more than anything. And that hurt worse than any divorce proceedings ever could.

When he decided he'd had enough of Seattle for a while, Niles packed his bag, intending on heading to the mountains where his luxurious cabin awaited. But the weather had turned against him, proving to be too stormy to navigate the winding forested roads that would surely become slippery from the falling tree needles and mud that always accompanied such bad weather. Driving would be dangerous and he simply couldn't take that risk.

And so, as fate would have it, he realized that he had another place to go; his newly acquired beach house. What better place to cast your worries aside than at the ocean? But when he arrived, he shuddered, remembering a time long ago when he'd been here at the beach house. He and Frasier had found a dead seal and when they attempted to remove it, Niles was accused of killing Maris, thrown in jail and forced to spend the night there, along with his brother. And their father was none too happy to come and bail them out. But Niles fully deserved to stay there even longer. The carefully planned dinner party had been a complete disaster and his reputation was surely ruined.

However, now he felt completely different. He'd entered the beach house and settled himself in, content to make a glass of sherry and sit on the balcony. With the moon just over the horizon and the stars already starting to twinkle in the clear sky that was streaked with every color of the rainbow, he was mesmerized. It was absolutely beautiful; perhaps the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He just wished that he had someone to share it with; someone that he could put his arms around and kiss her sweet lips. Someone-.

The ringing phone startled him and he wondered how long it had been ringing. He put down his glass and rose to his feet, heading into the house to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, Dr. Crane."_

He almost fainted at the sound of her voice. It was like a dream come true. His heart skipped a beat. "Daphne?"

" _Yes. I'm sorry to bother you. I know you want to be alone."  
_

"H-how did you get this number?"

 _"Your brother."  
_

"What?" He yelled. Even though he cherished this phone call with his angel, he was livid at his brother. So much for keeping secrets. "Damn him…"

" _Now, Dr. Crane, please don't be angry with him. I made him give me the number. He didn't want to and I completely understand. But when I told him how worried I was about you, he said… he said he just wanted to help."_

"I don't _want_ his help!" Niles snapped, immediately regretting his cruel remark. She'd said that she was worried about him. It was enough to make him want to rush home and engulf her into his arms. But he couldn't take back his hurtful words. And as he expected, the voice on the other end of the line fell silent.

 _"I asked him for the number."_ She repeated. _"So if you're going to be angry at anyone-and you have every right to be-be angry at me."  
_

It was a request that he simply couldn't fulfill. "Daphne I could never-."

 _"I'm sorry that I'm disturbing you. I just wanted you to know that… Well, I wanted to call and say…."_

Suddenly he felt a ray of hope, a light in the darkness. Dare he think that she might…?

"Yes?"

" _I just… I know that your divorce is going to be final tomorrow, and I can imagine how much it hurts knowing that… well, anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you, whenever you need me."_

"I always need you, Daphne. Always."

The moment the words were out he could hardly believe that he'd said them. Dear God, had he really…

He braced himself for her reply. But he wasn't prepared for her words.

 _"Thank you, Dr. Crane. And I'll always need you too. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight, Daphne."

And as he hung up the phone, his heart was filled once again with love… and hope.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	6. Dawn

**6-Dawn**

The dawn's early light streamed into the bedroom, bringing him out of a restless sleep; if it could be considered sleep that is. It seemed as though his head had barely hit the pillow in the midst of the sorrowful night sky and yet it was morning already. The night seemed so long; almost endless as he tossed and turned in between periods of staring at a book (with no recollection of the words on the pages) and pacing the room, so how was it possible that it had disappeared so quickly? He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew all too well the reason for his horrid, fitful, sorrowful night when sleep never came.

Just hours before at the instance of someone that he'd once considered a friend (and now he wasn't sure what to think) he'd sat in Frasier's living room, sandwiched in-between his father and brother watching as Donny Douglas lowered himself to one knew and asked for Daphne's hand in marriage, promising her the stars. He could feel the thrust of pain in his chest, remembering how his heart had shattered like glass when he watched her tearfully accept the proposal, sealing the moment with a kiss.

He wanted to die. He wished he were dead. For he wasn't sure how he could go on living, knowing that the one hope he had of pure happiness had been taken from him.

His father offered no sarcastic remarks, but instead was surprisingly sympathetic, saying that he'd do anything to fix things for him. But they both knew all too well that there was nothing to fix. What was done was done and Daphne wouldn't want it any other way. And so Niles had returned to the living room where he'd politely congratulated the happy couple. What other choice did he have? He couldn't sit idly by and do nothing. The act of doing nothing would surely raise endless questions. And so he had to put on the best performance of his life; the one where he pretended to be happy, caring and considerate even though his heart was shattered.

Deep down he did care, about Daphne that is. He cared a lot. He wanted so much and wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. Donny may have taken away a treasure that could never be obtained, but he was not the enemy. If anything Donny was a hero for saving Niles from Maris' wrath. Because of Donny, Niles had his life back; albeit a very lonely one; made even lonelier in one brief moment. And as had happened many times before, Niles found himself wondering what he'd ever seen in Maris in the first place. She was most certainly not Daphne.

No one was.

Now he lay in bed, his eyes wet with tears. He was grateful that he lived alone. It was a small blessing for he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this; a grown man crying over a fantasy. And it hurt… Oh how it hurt, when he remembered the way that Daphne had apologized in the kitchen for being so _cross_ with him just hours before when they'd argued over Daphne's "visions". He wanted so much to tell her the truth about why he was trying to persuade her not to marry Donny, but in the end, his advice only sealed her decision. And that was a much more painful realism that cut him deeply. If he wasn't hurting so badly, he would have cherished the way she described herself as being 'cross' with him (as opposed to being angry) in that beautiful English way of speaking in the accent that he loved so much.

But it was the way she'd hugged him tight and kissed his cheek that hurt him the most. For although it was meant to be in gratitude for his help and mostly likely for introducing her to the man she'd fallen in love with, it was, in a sense, the cruelest thing she could have done to him.

The tears were falling freely now and he made no attempt to stop them. His chest –no, his _heart..._ it hurt… _Oh_ how it hurt.

And so he pulled the comforter over his head and wept, knowing that he would continue to spend the rest of the day (and perhaps many, many days) doing just that.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	7. Key

**7-Key**

He would never admit it (out loud at least) but he looked forward to 10:30, the time of day that he met his older brother for coffee at Café Nervosa.

Since Frasier had moved back to Seattle after so many years in Boston, Niles had come to realize just how much he'd missed his brother. Sure there were the occasional long-distance phone calls and a few times he'd even made the effort to write Frasier a letter. A letter! But those letters were written only at times when Niles felt so low that writing down his feelings proved to be therapeutic. But even better were the carefully thought out responses that he received in return. They were words of compassion that made him wish he could embrace Frasier. Yes, even though their mother always said; "A handshake is as good as a hug", Niles knew that there were times when a hug was more appropriate.

When Frasier had called Niles months later, in a deep depression stemming from the ending of his marriage to Lilith (Niles was eternally grateful that Frasier hadn't jumped from the ledge of that building, for he knew that he wouldn't be able to live without his intelligent and successful brother. In fact, he couldn't fathom the idea of Frasier being gone forever.); Niles' heart went out to him in ten-fold. As someone who counseled unhappy couples he could sympathize with Frasier's unhappiness, but this went much deeper, as this was his older brother; the man he looked up to, the man he loved.

At the airport, Niles pulled his Mercedes up to the loading zone, his heart racing with excitement. It had been so long since they'd seen one another and now Frasier was coming home to stay. But he must have been hurting deeply. Surely he missed Freddy terribly. Niles couldn't even imagine going through a painful divorce and having to move thousands of miles away from his son.

But truth be told, Niles was beginning to have doubts that he'd ever have a son of his own; although he'd never admit this to Frasier.

When his brother finally emerged, suitcases in hand, they both forgot all about their mother's advice and ran toward each other, embracing one another fiercely. The hug lasted longer than either of them intended but they didn't care. Frasier was truly home.

 _Home_. What a wonderful word that was.

In the months that passed Frasier was hired at the local radio station KACL and was given his own radio show; a call in show hosted by none other than Dr. Frasier Crane who helped patients on air. At first Niles scoffed at the idea of his brother using his psychology knowledge on a radio show of all places! But as he should have expected, the show was a huge hit. And why shouldn't it have been?

However Niles refused to be jealous of his brother's sudden success. Instead he embraced it.

So it was no coincidence that he picked up the phone early on a Monday morning and called his brother. "What time do you have to be at work?"

He heard Frasier's familiar scoff through the telephone line. _"Niles, you know very well that my show runs from-."_

"Yes, I know what time your show comes on Frasier!" Niles said irritably. "I just wondered if you were free this morning because-." He hesitated.

"Well?" Frasier prompted.

Niles swallowed hard, wondering why he was so nervous. "There's a great coffee shop across the street from the radio station. Why don't we meet there at say, oh around 10:30?"

"Sounds perfect." Frasier said, surprising Niles yet again. Never had Niles looked forward to anything more.

* * *

And it was far better than anything he'd ever expected. He and Frasier caught up on everything. Although the conversation was awkward at first, they began to relax and soon it was as though Frasier had never left. But there was the pressing topic of their father's health. Their dad had moved in with Frasier and he'd hired a home health care specialist named Daphne (Whom Niles had yet to meet, but he was certainly looking forward to it. He had to thank this angel for helping his ailing father), but Niles was still worried. He didn't have to say anything, however, because Frasier knew him much too well. He felt Frasier's hand reach across the table and cover his own.

"Niles, don't worry. Dad will be okay. This Daphne may be a kook but she seems to know what she's doing. And Dad seems to like her, which is saying a lot."

The Crane brothers laughed together. "That _is_ saying a lot." Niles laughed.

"It sure is!" Frasier agreed, taking a sip of his latte.

But then Niles smile disappeared and the laughter stopped. He looked absently out of the window, the rain contributing to his dampening spirit.

"Niles? What's wrong?"

He turned his head toward his brother. "What?"

"What's the matter? You're so quiet all of a sudden."

Niles lowered his head. "Oh... It's…"

"What?"

"It's nothing, Frasier. Just… finish your latte."

Frasier smirked and showed Niles his empty paper cup. "Niles…"

"I'm telling you nothing's wrong!" Niles shouted. "I'm perfectly-." A trickle of warmth slowly made its way toward his lip and he gasped in horror, reaching into his pocket to stop the intolerable nosebleed.

"Niles, what's wrong? And I want the truth!" Frasier demanded.

Niles sighed deeply, startled when Frasier rose to his feet and stood just inches in front of him. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you or am I going to have to drag it out of you in front of everyone here?" He shouted.

"Frasier for God's sake, sit down! You're making a fool out of yourself!"

"But you're the bigger fool!" Frasier shouted.

"I-AM-NOT!" Niles yelled, highly offended by Frasier's words.

"For God's sake tell me what's wrong!" Frasier shouted, among the hush whispers of the crowd around them.

And finally Niles had had about all he could take. "All right, if you must know it's Dad!" Niles yelled.

"What about Dad?" Frasier replied.

"He…."

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Well, spit it out, will you? And I don't mean literally!"

Niles could feel tears forming behind his eyes as a memory of his father's shooting came rushing back. It was the only time in his life that he'd been truly afraid.

"Niles? What is it?" Frasier's voice was softer now, his hand having returned to cover his once more.

Niles looked up, his eyes brimming with tears and he sniffled. "I'm worried about Dad, okay? I know you hired this…. angelic home health care worker and all, but what if…."

" _What_ , Niles?"

"Well, you're gone most of the day and I know this Daphne must be trustworthy, but what if…"

"Niles…"

"What if he falls again, Frasier? I can't lose him! I… I just can't!" To Niles horror he began to cry. He couldn't look at his brother; didn't dare look. "I-I have to go, okay?"

"Niles, wait…"

"No… I have to go." Niles quickly opened his wallet and threw a couple of dollar bills onto the table and then went outside, standing in the rain. The drops mixed with the tears that had made their way down his cheeks, and for that he was grateful. He'd barely taken a step toward his car when he felt Frasier's hand on his shoulder. "Niles, come here…"

He turned, deeply ashamed of his breakdown and reluctantly followed his brother through the rain to a table under the green awning. They sat down and watched the rain pour from the awning like a waterfall.

"Niles, I know how you feel. I worry about Dad too, even though he hates me to do it. I don't know any more about Daphne than Dad does and I have no idea if this is going to work out. But I think she's good for him. He's happy, at least. He wasn't happy with me. And as for being worried about him, I worry about him every day so you have every right. He has his cane and he knows that he needs to take it slow. But you're right. I can't be there every day at every moment. So I'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago."

Niles looked up in surprise. "What?"

Frasier reached into his pocket and handed Niles a gold object, placing it into his palm and closed his fingers around it. "For you."

Niles slowly opened his fingers to reveal a gold key. "Frasier-."

"That's a key to my apartment for you to use whenever you like. Well, within reason. Dad needs you and loves you and there may be times when Daphne might need your help with him."

Niles stared at the key in disbelief. "You mean, you're just giving me a key to your home?"

"Yes."

"But-."

"Don't question it Niles. I should have done it a long time ago and I'm sorry. I love Dad just as much as you do."

This time Niles couldn't hide his tears. "Thank you, Frasier. This is…. The most thoughtful gesture."

"Come on, Niles, it's just a key."

But Niles rose to his feet prompting Frasier to do the same. And then to Frasier's surprise, Niles engulfed him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Frasier. This means the world to me."

Frasier patted Niles back. "And you mean the world to me. I love you Niles. And I missed you. "

"I missed you too, Frasier. And…. I love you." Niles replied.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	8. Concert

**8-Concert**

Niles sighed irritably and moved his feet back and forth in the foyer of Frasier's home. One glance at his watch told him that he and his father were in imminent danger of missing a concert that Niles had been looking forward to for weeks.

He knew all too well that his father had absolutely no interest in attending an event that featured singers and a band that appealed only to those (like Niles and Frasier) who appreciated the finer things in life, like good (no, make that exceptional) wine and gourmet food as well as perfectly syncopated music).

But when Frasier was presented with the opportunity to see Frederick perform in a play, he didn't hesitate to book a flight to Boston. This, of course came with the promise to Niles to videotape the performance so that he'd be able to see it when Frasier got home. But Niles wasn't at all worried about Freddie's success. His nephew was going to be an actor (at least for a night) and Niles couldn't have been prouder.

However, Frasier's absence meant that Niles was left holding an extra ticket to the concert. He couldn't very well go alone (nor could he fathom the idea) but seeing that Frasier was his only friend, he didn't know what to do. His first thought was to ask Daphne to accompany him and the mere idea of spending an evening in the presence of an angel made his heart sing. But he simply couldn't do it. For one, he'd never hear the end of it from his brother upon Frasier's return from Boston. And second, Daphne had been seeing a man named Spencer for the past several weeks. Niles disliked Spencer of course, although if asked, Niles wouldn't have been able to provide an answer as to why.

The truth was that he disliked anyone who was dating his angel. It was as simple as that. Sure, it was selfish and even a bit cruel, but he couldn't help the way he felt. If only he weren't so damn cowardly. But even if he had been strong enough to ask Daphne to accompany him to the concert he knew in his heart that she would have declined. So what was the point of asking in the first place, knowing that his heart would be broken yet again? She loved someone else and that was that.

* * *

He'd casually mentioned his dilemma about the extra ticket to his father when he'd made an impromptu visit to Frasier's while his older brother was away in Boston. Niles brought over a case of wine that he'd received from his wine club. It was a goodwill gesture of sorts, but more of an apology for an argument they had gotten into several weeks before. He hoped the gesture would be enough to earn his brother's forgiveness. If not, a second case of wine would have to do.

Daphne, of course, was on a date (with _Spencer,_ although he tried not to think about that fact), but his father seemed happy to have the company of his youngest son. They even had an engaging conversation; perhaps the best of their lives. And feeling suddenly grateful to his father, Niles posed the question. "I don't suppose you'd want to go to the concert with me, would you Dad?"

Never in his life did he expect the answer he received.

"Friday night at the Tacoma Dome? Sure, Niles. I'll go with ya."

Niles couldn't believe his ears. "Y-you will?"

"Sure. The Mariners are done for the year, the Seahawks don't play until Sunday and for once there's no Sonics game on Friday night. And Duke and the boys are out of town."

He wanted to ask his father why he didn't accompany Duke and his friends to wherever they had gone, but he thought better of it. "Are you sure, Dad? Because I can-."

"Yeah, I'm sure! I said I'd go, didn't I?" He snapped.

"Yes… and… Thank you, Dad."

"No problem."

Niles moved to hug his father but he instantly stepped back. It was too much.

* * *

Now he glanced at his watch, unable to hide his irritation. "Dad, come on! Aren't you ready yet?" He yelled.

"I'm in the can!" The faraway voice called back.

Niles flinched at his father's crude word for the men's room, even if it was in his brother's home.

"Dad, let's go! We're going to be late!" Niles yelled.

In the distance a door slammed and he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see his father standing beside him, wearing, of all things, a suit and tie. And Niles had to admit that he looked very handsome.

"Wow, Dad… you look-."

"All right, wise guy, if you don't like what I'm wearing then I'll just go and put on another one! Geez, I try to do something nice for you and this is the thanks I get."

"Dad, I didn't mean-."

"No, let's just go and get this over with!"

"I meant that you look great, Dad. You should wear a suit and tie more often."

"Well thanks, son." His father said. "And you…" he looked Niles up and down. "Shouldn't."

Niles was baffled. "What?"

"You need to loosen up, Niles. Live a little! Wear something casual for once, like a pair of jeans and a sweater!"

Once again, Niles cringed "But Dad, I can't possibly wear jeans and a sweater to a concert!"

"Sure you can! There's no dress code that says that you have to look like you're getting married or going to the Senior prom every time you go out of the house!"

"Dad-."

"You know it's true, Niles!"

Niles sighed, unwilling to admit that his father was right. He looked down at his black suit and burgundy tie. It was the nicest, most expensive suit that he owned. Had the concert been held in any other venue than the Tacoma Dome, he would have opted for a tuxedo and he could only imagine the comments his father would have made about that.

He groaned, hoping that the decision to ask his father to accompany him to the concert wouldn't turn out to be a terrible mistake. But one thing was for certain. It was sure to be a night that neither of them would ever forget.

 _ **~Fin~**_


	9. Tooth

**9-Tooth**

The moment the hot liquid of his half-caf non-fat latte (with the faintest hint of cinnamon) touched his tooth, he yelped in pain.

"Ouch!"

His outburst caused a few heads to turn but he ignored them and sat the paper cup onto the wooden table, feeling the liquid sloshing back and forth. His fingers pressed against his jaw, which almost immediately began to throb and he knew all too well what it meant. There was, of course the obvious; that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his latte, not until it cooled down considerably and even then it might be impossible. Second was the less obviously but even more disturbing fact. Perhaps his toothache wasn't the problem at all. It could be an indication of something more; dare he think it, heart problems.

There was a history of heart problems in the Crane family, but luckily his immediate family including his aunts, uncles, grandparents, parents and brother had been spared. However, his Great-Uncle Timothy hadn't been so lucky. He'd died suddenly from a heart attack when he was exactly Niles' age. And now the same fate could very well fall on Niles himself.

Maybe it was a coincidence, but he felt his heart beat increase and his chest tighten. Now he was afraid… really afraid and he was never afraid.

He removed his cell phone from his pocket and immediately called his dentist. Luckily he was able to be seen right away, so he left some money on the table and raced to his car, leaving the latte untouched.

His dentist examined him thoroughly but the diagnosis was just as Niles feared. Dr. Bergman could find absolutely nothing wrong with his dental health, which meant that the problem went much deeper. Bergman didn't say it outright, but he didn't have to. Niles just knew.

The minute he left Dr. Bergman's office, Niles fled to the drugstore where he had the prescription filled. At least Dr. Bergman had been kind enough to prescribe medication to ease the pain. But now he had another appointment to make; a much more important one.

* * *

"What do you mean Dr. Mascon can't see me until 10:30 tomorrow morning?" Niles shouted into the phone. "This is a matter of life and-." He shuddered, unable to make himself say the word. "Oh, all right, fine! 10:30 it is! But if there's any possible way-."

The words _"I'm sorry Dr. Crane"_ were like a slap in the face and he angrily hung up the phone.

But remorse inevitably set in. he shouldn't have yelled at Ashley, the sweet-natured receptionist who had shown him nothing but kindness and concern whenever he visited Dr. Mascon's office. But he couldn't help it if he was so worried about his health. However, he made a mental note to apologize as soon as he saw her.

He wasn't sure how he was going to survive the night not knowing. 10:30 am was hours away. And then he had another thought…

 _Daphne…Dear God…_

Now his heart was beating even faster and his worry was ten times worse. Not only was he worried about the possibility of his life ending much sooner than it should (he was barely middle-aged if there was such a thing), and there were so many things he had yet to do. The greatest of these was becoming a father. What a cruel fate it would be if he never to experience the joy of being a father; of having a son of his own; especially if he was anything like Freddie. His nephew was one of the bright spots in Niles' life.

Tears stung Niles eyes but he quickly brushed them away. He was grateful that he was in his car and that his home had finally come into view. He wasted no time in pulling into the parking garage. He rushed into the building, waving quickly to the doorman, George. The elevator ride to his floor was painfully slow and he suddenly wished he'd taken the stairs. However, that wasn't a good thing for a potential heart patient to do. It was funny how things happened that way.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and he quickly entered the hallway, aware of his beating heart and trembling hands as he reached for the doorknob. But to his surprises, it opened automatically, revealing his angel, wearing a brand-new dress in the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Daphne…"

"Niles, what are you doing home so-"

But he didn't give her a chance to finish. He couldn't. All he could think of is how her sweet lips felt against his and her arms around him. And so he went to her, taking her face into his hands and kissed her again and again. Oh how he loved her.

The kisses went on and on, going from short sweet kisses to kisses that were filled with so much passion that neither of them could breathe. He wanted her so badly; more than he'd ever wanted her in his life.

But then he forced himself to draw back, admiring her beauty. "Daphne, you're-."

"A mess, I know… but I just bought this dress and I was trying it on to see how it fit. How do you like it?" She smiled and turned in a circle as the hem of the dress floated around her. She looked every bit the goddess that she was.

"You're stunning." Was all he could say; all he needed to say before she began kissing him again; her kisses telling him that she wanted more; much more. And so after they'd started to unbutton her dress and his tie was loosened, they joined hands and headed for their bedroom. Hours later their clothes strewn on the floor, their bodies entwined, he lay in her arms, listening to the soft sounds of her breathing. She was asleep. The love they'd shared in their room had made him happier than he'd ever dreamed and he knew that if time was working against him, at least he'd have this to remember always; even in the afterlife.

* * *

But that night as he lay in the darkness, her arms curled around him, her body flush against his, he felt his tears return. 10:30 was still so far away; many long hours and it was just a matter of time before he received the news that he was sure was coming. But now he couldn't bear the thought and he cried quietly, letting his tears fall onto his pillow. It was too soon to leave this world; much too soon. And it wasn't for the selfish reason that Daphne would miss him when he was gone, although he was certain that would happen. She loved him and he didn't need to question that fact. She'd shown him how much she loved him in her gentle movements and soft touches.

What hurt the most was how much he would miss her, even in a wonderful place like heaven.

 ** _~TBC~_**


	10. Chase

**10-Chase**

He had just started reading the next chapter of his book when the volume of the television increased dramatically, shaking him to the core.

"Dear God, Dad! What are you watching?"

"It's a Steve McQueen movie! Best car chase scene ever!" His father replied. "WHOA! Did you see that?"

Niles glanced at the screen, cringing at the fast-action, the ear-splitting noise of the car screeching around the corner as it entered the alleyway (which any idiot could see was much too narrow for that particular make and model of car. Why, he didn't even want to know how much it would cost to repair the damage it would cause), and the gunshots that were so loud they sounded as though they were coming from just outside rather than through the television.

"Dad… Dad? DAD!" Niles shouted in an attempt to be heard over the blaring television set.

"WHAT?" his father yelled back.

"What happened to the game?" Niles shouted.

"WHAT?" his father yelled back, louder this time, his hand cupping his ear, indicating that he couldn't hear his son who was sitting only feet away.

"THE GAME, DAD!" Niles yelled back, his voice becoming strained at the effort. "THE BASEBALL GAME! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BASEBALL GAME? "

His father waved in dismissal. "AW, I TURNED IT OFF!"

"WHY, Dad? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO WATCH IT!" Niles yelled.

His father looked at him in disbelief and even Niles couldn't believe it. What possessed him to say such a thing other than the fact that he had learned over the years to tune out such nonsense. But this… an annoying car chase scene, he could not.

His dad pointed the remote at the television and pressed the PAUSE button on the VCR, freezing the scene mid-car chase. The act brought a strange and welcome silence into the room.

"The game was crap! The Mariners are behind by eight runs in the seventh inning! There's no way they'll catch up!"

Niles scoffed. "Well Dad, I could have told you that!"

"All right, wise guy, if you're such a hot-shot baseball player, why don't you-."

"Never mind, Dad. Forget I said anything. I'll just… go back to my reading… if I can."

His father grumbled something inaudible (although Niles could easily guess what foul language Martin Crane had muttered under his breath), and Niles should have been upset. But he wasn't. It certainly wouldn't be the first time his father had become annoyed with Niles and Frasier.

Grateful for the silence, Niles went back to his reading, annoyed when he realized that his father had resumed the movie, returning the noise and chaos to the living room. He tried to concentrate but it was completely impossible. The screeching and gunshots had somehow become even worse. Who could even think with this noise?

In a desperate attempt to find some kind of peace, he rose from the sofa and walked out of the room, taking note of how his father didn't even notice that he was leaving.

Niles first thought was to go home but since Maris had ordered him out of the house only hours before that was out of the question. He made his way down the hall and into his brother's room, prepared to sit on Frasier's bed and read in peace. Frasier might be angry with Niles for using his bedroom as his own personal reading room but once he explained the horror that was sitting with his father watching a car chase scene, he knew that Frasier would understand; and perhaps even give Niles his blessing to use his room again in the future. But he'd no sooner stepped foot into the room when he saw Eddie sitting on the bed. He shuddered at the thought of sitting where a _dog_ had been, even if Eddie was, in a sense, a family member.

He went to the room next door that belonged to his father and made himself comfortable on the bed. But he'd barely opened his book when the Jack Russell Terrier came bounding into the room, hopping on the bed.

"Hello Eddie." Niles groaned. But of course the dog didn't get the hint at all. Instead Eddie chose that moment to lay his head on Niles' lap until Niles gave in and scratched the dog's head. After a few minutes of this, Niles grew frustrated and climbed off the bed. He had to find a quiet place to read or he'd go absolutely crazy.

He walked into the living room, where to his dismay; his father was still watching that same ridiculous movie that had yet another car chase scene. And suddenly the balcony looked very inviting. But as he opened the door he was smacked in the face by a gust of icy wind; and in October of all months! Damn, why did this year have to be the year that an early cold front swept through the Emerald City, bringing threats of snow and temperatures that were more common in January?

He stepped outside (yes, he was that desperate) and sat down in a chair determined to read his book once and for all, but the cold bit through him, chilling him to the bone.

Angrily he stood and cursed the Space Needle (although it hadn't done anything and in fact had little effect on the weather) and then walked back into the condo, shivering yet again.

His feet took him to the other hallway, the one that he knew was forbidden, but he walked in anyway. Desperation had overcome his ethics. He simply had to get his book read no matter what he did. And so he stood at her doorstep, his hand trembling as he held it in front of the doorknob. And after several attempts, he reached out and opened it, instantly feeling the wrath of his brother, father and worst of all, Daphne. It was, after all, her room and after his first experience in entering her room, he refused to do it again. But now he could no longer hold in his eagerness to read his book. And so, in the boldest move he'd made yet, he opened the door and looked around her mauve colored room, the one that suited her perfectly, the one that practically screamed her name. He looked at nothing (or tried to anyway) for anything he touched would have been noticed by her. He fully planned to leave before he was spotted.

And so he sat in her plush chair, still shivering from the cold blast of air that met him on the balcony. He tried to ignore it and opened his book. But the words blurred before his eyes and the next thing he knew his eyes slowly shut.

"DR CRANE!"

The sweet (and very loud) sound of her voice startled him awake and he shot from the chair, dropping his book in the process. "D-Daphne."

"You're damn right it's Daphne!" She spat. "What are you doing in me bedroom?"

"I-I-I-I…"

"Well go on! There must be some reason that you're in here, seeing as to how I forbade you to come in here after last time!"

"I-I know and I'm so sorry, Daphne. I just-."

She crossed her arms in front of her body and glared at him. "You what? And it better be good this time!"

"Right… Well to tell you the truth, I was trying to read my book and there was nowhere quiet around her to read. Dad was watching a movie and-."

"That horrible old movie, right? I don't know what he sees in that film! I've seen him watch it a hundred times before!"

Niles was in shock. "Y-You have?"

"Yes and I hate it!"

Another moment of disbelief. "You-you do?"

"Well of course! What would I be doing liking a horrible movie like that?"

"I don't know, I…"

He shivered and began to sneeze repeatedly and when he brought his handkerchief to his nose he looked up to see that she was gone. Damn… Probably went to tell his father that he had entered her bedroom. He rose from the chair, fully prepared to leave as quickly as possible. But she met him at the door, carrying of all things a tray balancing two steaming mugs. "What's this?" he asked, taking the mugs and setting them on her nightstand (using a coaster of course)

"Some hot tea to warm you up."

"But how did you-."

"I can see you shivering! You poor man! I'm sorry I was so cross with you. I completely understand the need for privacy. I never get any around here."

"I'm sorry Daphne, this is my fault. I should just go."

"You'll do no such thing."

He stopped midway through his attempt to reach for the doorknob. "What?"

"I can't let you go, not as cold as it is outside. I don't know what's wrong with this weather but I don't like it one bit!"

His heart was beating so rapidly that he could hardly breathe.

"Well I was going to go to Frasier's room but Eddie-."

She laughed melodically. "Oh Eddie. That silly sausage! He'll never learn that your brother's bed is not an over-sized dog bed!"

"Daphne, I'm sorry I snuck into your room. I just wanted a nice quiet place to read and-."

Her fingers went to his lips making him shudder. "Hush, now. You're welcome to stay here if you'd like."

"H-here with you?"

"Yes, and don't worry about what your father thinks. It's his fault anyway."

"H-here with you?" He repeated. "I-In your room?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to send you outside!"

He laughed nervously, his heart beating wildly at the thought of sharing Daphne's room with her, even for a moment. "A-are you sure? I mean I'd go home but Maris-."

Daphne sighed deeply. "Oh you poor man!" She said again. "Did Mrs. Crane throw you out of the house again?"

He lowered his head in shame. "Well…"

"Come here; let me give you a hug."

He only took a few steps forward when she engulfed him into her arms, her hand rubbing his back. "You're cold…"

He stepped back, ashamed even further. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be."

Once again she laughed. "Oh Dr. Crane, you silly sausage. I didn't mean it that way; I meant that you're cold. It's freezing outside! Now drink this tea and sit down with your book."

His heart racing he did as she asked, almost fainting when she draped a blanket (her blanket!) around his shoulders. "There, you should be warm soon. I'm a bit cold meself. Do you mind if I change into something more comfortable?"

He was so startled that he almost chocked on his tea. "Um, what?"

"Me clothes? Do you mind if I change them? In the bathroom of course."

"Oh-of course."

Dear God, the places his mind would have gone had she not clarified what she meant.

She smiled and grabbed some clothes from her dresser drawer and then disappeared into the bathroom.

He sat down and tried to concentrate on his book but the task was impossible. And minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, wearing an oversized gold sweatshirt emblazoned in black satin letters that spelled _Manchester University_ and a pair of grey sweatpants. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her face, as always, was radiant; even more so by the absence of makeup.

He simply couldn't stop staring at her. "Y-you look…"

"Oh I know I look horrid, but I just want to relax, you know?"

"Um, yes…"

She climbed onto the bed and grabbed her book flipping the pages in a manner that was almost sensuous. "Good thing I have me bookmark or I would have completely lost me place."

Curious, he eyed her book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's silly." She said holding up the book. The colorful cover depicted a muscular man with blonde hair and a thin, petite woman entangled in an embrace and he swallowed hard.

"When Lovers Unite". She said, reading the book title. "It's silly but it's the most romantic book I've ever read. What are you reading?"

He glanced at his own book with its dull brown cover with white lettering. "Oh, it's a book about the history of Psychiatry." He expected her to laugh, but she did not.

"Sounds interesting."

"It is, actually."

They said nothing more, and began reading their respective books. Two friends, sharing each other's company.

It was the most perfect afternoon Niles could have ever imagined.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	11. Tattoo

**11-Tatoo**

"Mr. Crane, a Mr. Bernard is here to see you."

Niles put down the pages he was shuffling through and looked up to see Mrs. Woodson smiling at him. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Mr. Bernard? Your three o'clock?"

He gasped in repulsion. "Oh right! Dear God, I'd almost forgotten! Send him in please."

The door opened and Niles nearly screamed at the sight of the burly man. He wore a black leather vest over a white t-shirt accompanied by a red bandana and dark jeans that should have been tossed into the trash can months ago. But it was the man's muscular arm that caught Niles' attention.

He tried to appear calm, cool and collected as he grabbed his pen and notepad. "Um, Mr.…"

"Bernard." The man barked. "How long is this going to take?"

"Um, well, that depends."

"On what?"

Niles gestured to a chair. "Have a seat."

Mr. Bernard sat down and folded his hands behind his head, fully displaying his arm. Niles shuddered at the colorful image of a snake, vivid enough to reveal the green snake's scales and shadows and the huge white eyes staring at him. The scales and the tongue wrapped all the way around Mr. Bernard's arm.

Niles was certain that he would never be able to get that disturbing image out of his head no matter how hard he tried. How anyone could fathom the idea of enduring the pain and expense for a permanent image of one of the most hideous animals alive was beyond him.

But he couldn't think about that now. He had a job to do.

Instead he looked Mr. Bernard in the eye. "So, Mr. Bernard, what seems to be the trouble?"

Mr. Bernard leaned forward. "It's right there in your notes, ain't it?"

Again Niles shuddered, not because of the tattoo this time, but before of the man's horrid grammar. He could only imagine where this man had gone to school, if, in fact he'd gone at all.

"Um, yeah, here it is right here." Niles said, trying to keep his voice steady. Quickly he shuffled through the papers and then looked at his patient. "But actually I'd rather hear it from you."

Mr. Bernard shifted in his chair, making Niles even more nervous. He had no idea why this man had come to him for help and additionally, he knew nothing about this man's life or what he was capable of.

"My own words, huh?" Mr. Bernard grumbled.

Still staring at his notes, Niles forced a smile. "Take your time, Mr. Bernard. There's absolutely no rush at all."

At this, Mr. Bernard seemed to soften a bit. "Well, in a nutshell I miss my brother."

Niles looked up. This was not at all what he'd expected the man to say. "I see…" he said carefully, not seeing at all. "And when did you last see your brother?"

"Two days ago. We had a fight."

Niles nodded, remember ting the many, many fights he'd had with Frasier. Even after Frasier had moved to Boston and lived there for so many years they fought over the phone; on the rare times they had talked that is. And since Frasier had moved back to Seattle, the arguments were still there. All it took was one tiny disagreement to start a war between the Crane brothers. And usually the disagreement was much larger.

Niles jotted down the information. "All right. What was the fight about?"

"Doesn't matter." Mr. Bernard said. "The point is that it was my fault. I started it. I said terrible things to him. Made comments about his appearance. He was always so dammed, sophisticated, you know? He dressed… well, like you."

Niles looked down at his Armani suit and Hugo boss tie, fighting the urge to shoot back. There was nothing wrong with dressing elegantly at all times. And Hugo Boss and Armani were the best. However, there seemed to be no point in saying this to Mr. Bernard; save from the fact that it was ethically and morally wrong to engage in any kind of arguments with patients in the first place. Perhaps he should have done more research before he took on this particular patient. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Mr. Bernard, why do you say that this argument doesn't matter? Whatever the problem was, there's always a way to make amends."

But the man shook his head. "No. Not this time. There will never be-." And too Niles' horror, the man began to cry.

The sight was so impossibly strange that Niles found himself staring at the sobbing man for several minutes. "Mr. Bernard?" He finally managed to say. "Why are you crying?"

Mr. Bernard looked up with tears in his eyes that softened his rough exterior. "Because he's dead, that's why! Ain't that what you're supposed to do?"

A cold chill ran through Niles and suddenly he wished he could have retracted every single negative thought he'd had about Mr. Bernard. "Dear God..."

"Right… _Dear God_. More like _damn him_ …"

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Bernard. And I can see that this is hard for you to talk about. But I assure you, keeping things bottled inside isn't healthy at all and I'm assuming that's why you're here; to obtain closure by coming to terms with his death. If you don't mind my asking, how did he die?"

"Car crash. Ran right across the median into oncoming traffic on the freeway. Happened about thirty minutes after he left the restaurant where we had been eating when we had the argument."

Niles shuddered, imagining such a thing happening. "Dear God…" he whispered. And then he continued jotting down the information. "And what was the argument about?"

"He wanted me to be like him. Get a job, go to school, get married; that sort of crap. Well I'm _not_ him, even if my parents wish I was. Just because we look alike-."

Niles' pen stilled on the paper. "Excuse me, what?"

"I said just because we look alike doesn't mean that I'm like him."

"You look alike." Niles repeated. "As in-."

"We're twins."

The shock must have registered on Niles' face because he saw Mr. Bernard's expression change. However, he simply couldn't imagine how two brothers who seemed vastly different in appearance could possess the exact same facial features.

"I see." Niles said, writing on his pad. "Well, I don't think the issue here at the moment is the fact that, as you say, he wanted you to be like him. I think that you're harboring some guilt because of the fact that you never got to resolve your differences. Am I right?"

Mr. Bernard sniffled. "Look I can't talk about this now. It's too soon."

"Right, I completely understand. You need time to process this."

"Dr. Crane? Would it be okay if I made another appointment? You know, after things settle down? Family stuff and all?"

"Of course. My door is always open." Niles shook Mr. Bernard's hand and then swallowed hard. "My condolences for your loss."

"Thanks, Doc." Mr. Bernard said. "So where can I-."

"Oh right." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny white square. "Here's my card. You can call my office anytime day or night to make an appointment."

"Thanks again."

Niles smiled. "No problem. I look forward to talking to you again."

When Mr. Bernard was gone, Niles stared at the door. And then he realized what he should have known all along. People were rarely who or what they seemed. There was so much more to a person on the inside than what was on the outside. He wondered if Mr. Bernard's brother bared any resemblance to his own.

And suddenly Niles knew what he had to do. He grabbed his coat and briefcase and turned out the light on his way out. "Mrs. Woodson, can you cancel my four o'clock appointment, please? And then you're free to go."

"Oh actually Dr. Crane that won't be necessary. Mrs. Tyler called and canceled on her own. Her son is sick so she's rescheduling for next week."

"Great. Well, have a nice night."

"I will. And you do the same."

Niles increased his pace as he walked out of the building and made his way to his car. But he didn't head for home. Instead he drove straight to the KACL studios, where he was relieved to find that he'd arrived much earlier than expected. His office was, after all, just blocks away. He rushed inside and down the hall where the _On-Air_ light was still glowing red; a sign that no one was to enter. The Frasier Crane Show had undergone a major time slot change and was now broadcast from 1-4, which seemed to boost ratings. But it was a bonus for Niles as well because it meant that Frasier would soon be ending his shift. The _On Air_ Light turned off and Niles rushed inside.

"Frasier."

"Niles what brings you here?"

"Well, I-." He paused at the sight of Frasier's producer Roz Doyle. He tolerated her of course, but he didn't want her overhearing. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Frasier looked over at Roz. "Um, sure Niles. I'll just-."

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." Roz said, clearly irritated. "You don't have to ask me twice and besides I don't know what in the hell you think I'd understand about your conversation anyway. Bye Frasier."

"Goodnight, Roz." Frasier said as Roz walked out of the booth and slammed the door. And then he looked at Niles. "All right, Niles what's this all about?"

"Well, I just came from the office where I had this patient and…"

"And?"

"I can't divulge any information about our conversation of course, but he said something that made me think; made me realize how lucky I am to have a brother like you."

Frasier's expression changed. "Oh… Niles…"

"You're my best friend, Frasier. You always have been and you always will be." Niles continued. "And I-." He swallowed hard, his voice dangerously close to breaking. "I would like to show my appreciation by taking you to dinner. Just the two of us."

Now it was Frasier whose eyes misted over. "Niles… That sounds wonderful. Where would you like to go?"

Niles shook his head. "No… I'm leaving that up to you. I know it's short notice but it's the middle of the week so I'm sure that we can get a table somewhere without a reservation."

They headed out of the studio and out to Niles car. And when Nilese went to unlock Frasier's door, he was surprised by his brother's hug. "Thank you, Niles. I know I don't say it often enough, but I love you."

Niles increased his hold on his brother, resting his head against the lapels of Frasier's suit. "I love you too, Frasier."

Niles smiled thinking of Mr. Bernard and his strange appearance. And he found himself hoping that the troubled man would make another appointment, so that Niles could thank him for bringing he and his brother closer together.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	12. Hallucinations

**12-Hallucinations**

He was completely and utterly nervous. No… more than nervous. He was terrified.

He'd been preparing for this moment his whole life and now it had finally arrived. He glanced into the mirror admiring his suit (black, Italian silk. Frasier said it was the best) and blue tie. He could hardly believe that in just mere moments, his very first patient of his own practice would arrive. He'd made it. He was finally a success. All of his schooling had paid off. It was like a dream come true.

He knew that his family was proud of him. His mother certainly was, if the way she'd announced to everyone in the neighborhood that her youngest son was a 'real psychiatrist' was any indication. It embarrassed him to no end, but she was relentless, telling everyone that she'd never been prouder.

Niles carried that pride to his new office, arriving much earlier for his first official day than he needed to; even earlier than his secretary. Mrs. Woodson was the perfect fit for a secretary. He could tell right away that she was warm and friendly and that she would make his patients feel welcome. He'd hired her on the spot, surprised when she'd burst into tears and hugged him. But maybe that's what was supposed to happen. He had no idea. He was still young; _very_ young in fact. But he knew he was going to be a great psychiatrist like his mom and older brother. He was determined to make it so.

Wanting his first day to be absolutely perfect, he straightened his already-immaculate space; dusting the shelves, polishing his desk and arranging the cushions on his sofa. And then he sat down at his desk and organized his notes. He organized them by font and then again by page number. He read them over and over until he'd memorized very word. And then he read them again.

He was ready. He was more than ready.

And suddenly there was a knock on his door.

His heart racing, he cleared his throat and straightened d his tie. He took one last look around his office, praying that it was acceptable and then worked to control his breathing. Never in his life had he been so nervous.

"Um... Come in." he stammered.

The door opened and his heart nearly stopped. For standing before him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her blonde hair fell in waves to just below her shoulders. She had perfect cheekbones and sparkling blue eyes. Her pink lips were curved downward and worry showed on her brow. Dear God, this beautiful girl, who wore a burgundy floral dress that reminded him of a summer day couldn't possibly real. What had he done to deserve such an angel for his first patient?

"Dr. Crane?"

He blinked, instantly brought back to the present. "What?"

She looked around, leaning back to glance at the door. "You are Dr. Crane, aren't you? I mean, this is your office, right? Because your receptionist said-."

"Yes, yes… I'm Dr. Crane." He stammered. "Dr. Niles Crane. That's me."

If there had been a piano in his office he would have crawled underneath it the way he'd done when he was a child. Dear God, what was wrong with him? Wasn't this what he'd worked so hard in school to achieve? Why was he so nervous?

She smiled then. "Good, I was afraid that I'd arrived at the wrong office."

He laughed nervously. "No, no… it's the right one. I'm Niles Crane. Dr. Niles Edward Crane."

" _Edward_ , huh? That's nice. One of my favorite names, actually."

He grabbed the door to keep from fainting. "So, what brings you by?"

Her eyebrows rose. "By? Well, I have an appointment for 9am. It is the twenty-sixth, isn't it?"

"Yes, It is." He stammered, and then looked at his watch as his eyes widened. "Dear God! What was I thinking? Of course. Have a seat!"

Too embarrassed to look at the beautiful girl, he mentioned to the couch where, to his pleasure she did as he asked. He sat down in his chair opposite her, armed with his pen and pad. "So, Miss…"

"Winters. Audrey Winters."

He sighed dreamily. _What a beautiful name._

"Well, Miss Winters. What would you like to talk about?"

She looked around nervously. "I-I'm not really sure where to begin. I've never… been to a psychiatrist before. But my mother-."

Intrigued, he leaned in closer. "What about your mother?"

Her eyes lowered. "It was her idea. She… She thinks there's something wrong with me."

Niles jotted down a few notes, the way he'd been taught. But he found it hard to tear his gaze away from the beautiful girl; the one he shouldn't think was beautiful at all.

How could anyone think that there was something wrong with her?

This was wrong, this was so wrong.

It was morally and ethically wrong to have any sort of feeling for a patient, let alone someone he'd only known for a few minutes. He felt something touch his arm.

"Dr. Crane? Are you all right?"

He looked up sharply. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You seemed far away."

Humiliation came over him. He was failure before he'd even started his first session. He had to make this right or he'd be a failure for life.

"I'm sorry. I was just… Look, I want you to feel like you can trust me, okay? Nothing you say will ever leave this office. You have my word. I have very high standards and maintaining patient/therapist privacy is one of them."

"Okay… Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said carefully. "Well, I've been having these hallucinations."

Intrigued, he quickly made notes on his notepad, writing down the word hallucinations. "What sort of hallucinations?"

"I see… Images of people I've lost. M-my father. My-my best friend. My father was only 69 when he died and my best friend was 41. That's way too young to die. Thirty, I mean. I try to get the images out of my head but…" Her voice broke. "I see them all the time!"

"Are there times when these… hallucinations are worse than others?"

She was sobbing now; completely oblivious to the fact that he'd asked her a question. Clearly she was lost in her own grief. Grief that was very, very real. "I miss them so much, Dr. Crane! I don't know what to do! Please help me! I can't…"

At that moment, everything he'd learned in all of his years at Bryce Academy, Yale or Cambridge vanished from his memory and he was for perhaps the first time in his life, at a complete loss of words. He had no idea what to say or do to help the girl.

She was sobbing even harder, breaking his heart. He shouldn't be feeling this way, so compassionate for a patient. Clearly she was troubled; wasn't that why people went to psychiatrists?

Dear God is this what it was going to be like with all of his patients? Certainly not the physical attraction but the loss of the knowledge that he'd worked for years to obtain? It was something he had suddenly begun to fear.

His mother would be completely disappointed and he didn't even want to imagine the look of pride on Frasier's face when he learned that his little brother was a failure. Niles was certain that Frasier would relish the idea. But his family wasn't there at the moment. It was just Niles and Audrey. He had to do something; anything. He couldn't just sit there and let her sob.

Boldly he rose from his chair and sat on the sofa beside her. She looked at him through tear-filled eyes and neither one of them were fazed when he put his arms around her, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mrs. Winters. We'll work through this. Everything will be all right. I promise."

Perhaps it wasn't ethical to have such compassion for a patient, but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. And wasn't that what being a psychiatrist was all about?

 **~TBC~**


	13. Note

**13-Note**

His hands trembled, causing the note in his hand to move up and down making it impossible to read the angry, handwritten words on the page. Or perhaps the inability to read the words was due to the tears in his eyes. He hardly ever cried, until now that is. And he'd cried more in the past hour than he'd cried in his entire life.

His heart ached; oh how it ached and he longed for a glass of sherry. But he knew from experience that alcohol did little to soothe a broken heart. And nothing, absolutely nothing would take away his pain anyway. The love of his life was gone forever, most likely never to be seen again. He didn't dare go after her as much as he wanted to. To do so would be strangely cruel, given her last words to him.

 _Her last words…_

The thought made him sob once again and suddenly he was in an even deeper emotional state than before. Damn, what had he done? How could he have been so stupid? He had something wonderful; something he'd wanted for years. The need for it, for Daphne, had consumed his every thought, even during his marriages to Maris and to Mel. But now his love was gone, and he was right back to where he'd started; alone and depressed.

His sobs overtook him and he wanted to collapse onto his bed. His bed, their bed, and clutched her pillow against him. He wanted to inhale her scent that lingered on the pillow case. He wanted to encase the pillow in plastic so that the scent of her would never escape. Not that he would ever forget it, however.

But he knew that he'd never be able to make it up the staircase in his condition. He was too spent; too distraught. And so, the note still in his hand, he curled up on the fainting couch and sobbed into the nearest throw pillow, dampening it with his tears.

He cried for so many things; he cried for the awful, horrible things he'd said, the things he'd done and the way he'd hurt her so deeply. But most of all he cried for the loss of the greatest love he'd ever known and for his selfish ways.

Dear God, had he really become so obsessed with his own idiosyncrasies that he risked ruining his life? Well, it was too late to change things. What was done was done. And that, of course, made him cry even harder than before.

When his sobs finally subsided (although he knew that they'd return), he tried to lift his head from the throw pillow. But the effort was unbearably difficult, attributed to the ache in his heart.

No, he couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't do it alone. He needed to talk to someone; anyone. Even if they told him things that he didn't want to hear, his subconscious knew that he needed to hear them. It was the only way.

Wearily he rose from the fainting couch and slowly made his way to the door. He glanced into the mirror, shocked at the small, frail man who stared back at him, wearing the same stunned expression. His eyes were red and swollen, his skin splotchy and streaked with tears. His hair was disheveled beyond belief and his clothes…. Gone were any signs of neatness, replaced with the sight of a weary man wearing a crumpled shirt, his expensive silk tie no longer around his neck, nowhere to be found. He looked absolutely horrible. But there was no sense in remedying the situation. In retrospect, he looked much better than he felt.

Without even bothering to put on his coat (although it was still winter and most likely freezing outside), he grabbed his car keys and thrust open the door to his Montana home. But as soon as he stepped into the hallway, he froze, unable to believe what he was seeing.

'"Daphne-."

She sat on the floor, curled up into a ball, shivering violently, sobbing uncontrollably. It was a sight that made his heart ache even further. He went to her at once, forgetting all about the note that she'd left him; the one that said that she no longer wanted anything to do with him and that she was going to file for a divorce. The note that said that she never wanted to see him again as long as she lived and she was leaving for England as soon as possible, never to return. The words were like a knife to his heart. How could a seemingly small argument over something so trivial that he'd forgotten what it was, have escalated into this?

She'd written that she never wanted to see him again but he couldn't bear to leave her in the hallway in her current state. Despite all that had happened, he loved her and he always would. That would never change, even if they were continents apart.

He put his hand on her back; gently of course. "Daphne?"

She rose in one fluid motion and when their eyes met she burst into tears (although she'd never really stopped crying in the first place) and threw her arms around him. "Oh Niles!"

He held her close, alarmed at how violently she was shaking, which prompted him to hold her even closer. "Shhh..." he said, doing his best to soothe her. But it was of no use. She continued to tremble in his arms, worrying him. Dear God, what had he done? This was his doing, not hers. He took full responsibility for their argument. "It's all right. I've got you." He said, speaking softly the way one might speak to a distraught child. "Everything's okay."

"I'm so sorry, Niles!" She said, her breath warm against his neck.

"I know, my love. I'm sorry too."

She drew out of his arms and looked at him, brushing the tears from his cheeks as he was doing to her. "Oh Niles… what have I done?"

He moved his face toward hers, slowly until their lips brushed. And when he was certain that she wouldn't pull away, he kissed her again in a manner that showed how much he loved her; sensually, passionately. "You didn't do anything." He said when he drew back. "It was my fault."

"No…" she whispered, kissing him again.

"Daphne what can I do to apologize-."

Her eyes moved to his hand. "What's that?"

He looked at the note and sighed. "Oh… I was just…"

She took the note from his hand and unfolded it, and then promptly tore it in half. And then she tore it into smaller pieces.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry I wrote this, Niles. I didn't mean any of it, I swear! I was just-."

"You were angry, I know-. I was angry too and I deserved every-"

"But I hurt you!"

"Daphne, no-."

"I can see it on your face, Niles! I'm so sorry. How can you still love me after those horrible things I wrote?"

He drew her close and held her once more. "I will always love you, no matter what. And I promise we'll get through this, no matter what it takes, all right?"

She nodded, covering his hand with her own. "Will you do me a favor, Niles?"

"Anything my love, anything at all."

"I'm awfully tired. Will you hold me, until I fall asleep?"

He grinned, his heart singing and he kissed her again and again. "I'll hold you till the end of time, Daphne Crane."

They kissed once more and then entered their home, making their way up to the bedroom. It was the start of a new beginning; one filled with love.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	14. Moon

**14-Moon**

The setting was elegant, the windows nearly ten feet high. Through them he could see the clear night sky beckoning him to view it from a closer distance. Oh how he longed to be outside, breathing in the fresh air. But instead he was here at what had to be the dullest party he'd ever attended. His wife Maris was, of course, having the time of her life, mingling with people in her social circle; people that mattered and that would matter even more in the coming months, while as usual her attention to her husband was pushed to the side, all but forgotten. Once the initial (and expected) introductions were made, the guests (none of whose name he remembered) had all but forgotten about him. And oddly enough he was okay with that.

After a few rounds of polite conversation he joined his wife, kissing her cheek (discreetly of course, which is the way she preferred it) until she indicated just as discreetly that it was time for him to leave. It seemed cruel and perhaps it was, shoving one's husband aside after making the all-important "introductions" and "appearances" but in the years that he'd been married to Maris, he'd become accustomed to it. However, tonight he welcomed the dismissal.

When the sign came he simply smiled and nodded at her, taking another glass of champagne before walking out of the ballroom in one fluid motion. In the vast hallway with the colorful carpet, he felt oddly free. He walked further until he came to a set of French doors. He pushed them open, immediately feeling the rush of warm air as it hit his face.

The night was quiet; worlds away from the commotion inside, but he relished it, welcomed it. Taking advantage of the quiet, he strolled about the small garden and sat down on the wrought iron bench. The sky was full of stars and a few feathery clouds. He stared up at them in wonderment. But it wasn't the full moon suspended in the stars that he was admiring, or even thinking about. He was thinking about a different kind of moon; the last name of the woman he'd met only a few days before as the home of his brother.

His visit that evening had a purpose (and not all of his visits did); which was to treat his father to a gourmet dinner. What a disaster that evening had turned out to be. But it was the breath of fresh air that he was remembering now. The angel, whom Frasier had hired to be their father's physical therapist. When Frasier had told Niles that he'd hired an Englishwoman, Niles never dreamed that Daphne Moon would turn out to be so… so…. The scenery around him began to sway; a result of the dizziness that washed over him at that moment. He took a few seconds to collect himself, but the vision of the goddess named Daphne Moon refused to go away, nor did he want it to. Daphne Moon with the chestnut brown hair and angelic smile. He simply couldn't stop; thinking about her.

Inside the hotel ball room, just yards away, Maris and her friends were probably having the time of their lives, giving no thought that there was no sign of him anywhere. He knew he should go back inside, where he belonged. But at that moment he was content to sit outside on the wrought iron bench alone, dreaming of the beautiful Daphne Moon. He hoped to get to know her better, as soon as possible.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	15. Rooftop

**15-Rooftop**

He reached across the table and took her hand, staring into her beautiful eyes. From their place on the rooftop, he could see the whole city; and it was a breathtaking sight.

But it was Daphne who made his heart sing.

After all that had happened between them; the disaster with his marriage to Mel, the arguments he and Daphne had been through, and the argument he'd had with Frasier only hours before, Niles was determined to make this night; his and Daphne's official first date, the best night of their lives.

"Daphne, about tonight…" He began, quickly assembling an apology in his head. But as though she knew what he was going to say, she squeezed his hand, bringing him to silence.

"Tonight is a night of new beginnings." She said, rather poetically. "The past is the past. We've both done and said things that we're not proud of, but none of it matters now.

What matters is that we're together and that we love each other."

His heart warmed at her words; the words that seemed to echo what he'd wanted to say to her. "Daphne, would you like to dance?"

She smiled and rose from her chair. "I'd love to."

They joined hands and moved to the center of the rooftop swaying softly to the music that floated out of the well-hidden CDS played and speakers. They danced slowly, and

Daphne rested her head against his. If he moved his head slightly, he could smell the wonderful scent of her hair and her perfume. It was heavenly. The night couldn't have been more perfect.

Or could it?

He moved closer to her until he was close enough to press his lips to hers. The kiss was unlike any they'd ever shared before; soft, sweet sensuous, and a promise for something better. Things around them, he knew, were still unsettled and they had a long way to go before they could truly be together, but as Daphne had said, none of that mattered at that moment.

They were just two souls dancing on a rooftop, their hearts entwined.

 ** _~TBC~_**


	16. Sunrise

**16-Sunrise**

His chest hurt badly. He tried to turn onto his side, but something prevented him from doing so. He tried again, but the effort set off a series of frightening beeps. However, he was too weak to figure out what was going on. He heard a door open and voices that faded in and out; more than one, some of them loud, some soft. But all of them frantic. Dear God, what was happening?

He felt hands touching him everywhere; on his wrists, his chest, his shoulders, his arms. And then a sharp pain ran through him. He wanted to cry out and he wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't. But then the pain weakened almost immediately.

A few moments later he was surrounded by eerie silence. What was happening? What had happened? Was he dead? No… he couldn't be dead. He could feel his heart beating. Or was it his imagination?

He gasped, suddenly remembering. His heart…. The heart surgery.

Slowly things began to fall into place. He could have died, if in fact he wasn't already dead.

 _No…_ his subconscious yelled at him again. _You're not dead. You're alive.  
_

Dear God… he could have died! He could have died and he would never found out how his patients had turned out. He'd never be able to tell Frasier how much he meant to him. Never told his father and Ronee and even little Frederick (who wasn't so little anymore) how much he loved them. He would have never… He would have missed out on so many things… becoming a father, a grandfather… He'd never see the sunrise again; the beautiful, colorful sunrises that he'd loved all his life…. when he had one that was.

But then he had the worst thought imaginable.

Maye he really was dead.

He gasped and felt his lower lip begin to tremble. His eyes were still closed but he felt tears in them; tears that rolled down his cheeks onto his pillow. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He needed more time; so much more time. He needed…

Something soft and familiar moved across his cheek; a hand. It moved across one cheek and then the other. He heard a sound that resembled crying and then something else touched his cheek, not once but twice; something even more familiar; two soft lips.

His heart began to warm. And then the lips moved to his mouth. The feeling was oh so familiar and yet oh so wonderful. He missed this… or rather he would miss it. The thought made even more tears slide down the sides of his face. And then he felt the soft hand again, moving through his hair.

It took every ounce of strength that he could muster, but he managed to open his eyes. It took a moment for things to come into focus but when they did; his newly mended heart skipped a beat. He wasn't dead after all. He was very much alive. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Her soft fingertips were on his lips and he saw the tears in her eyes, the smile on her face. He tried once more.

"Da…p…"

But once again her fingers went to his lips. "Shhh… Don't talk, Sweetheart. Don't even try. Just rest, all right? The doctor said that you came through the surgery beautifully. I'm so proud of you."

He sniffled as the tears in his eyes blurred her beautiful face. He wanted so much to tell her-

"I know my darling." She said; her voice trembling. "I thought I was going to lose you…"She paused, gathering her thoughts as she reached for his hand and brought it to her lips. "That we'd never see the sunrise together; and sunsets too. And now we will."

He gasped; wondering if she'd known that he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm so happy." She went on." And I love you so much, Niles Crane."

She moved closer and kissed him again. The love inside of him at that moment was so great that he was able to return the kiss.. And he kissed her a few more times, finding it hard to stop. But she didn't fight it, not this time. He wanted to say so many things to her, but until he could, the love he felt for her spoke for itself.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	17. Bully

**17-Bully**

Niles held tightly to his father's hand as they marched into Bryce Academy and headed straight for the principal's office. When they were almost at the door, young Niles turned to his father. "Dad, do we hafta do this? I said I was sowwy!"  
Martin shook his head. "I know you did Niles, and that's just the trouble! That black eye and broken wrist… those weren't your fault."

"But Dad-."

"Niles, I mean it! That John Dexter is nothing but a big bully and had it not been for your mother's intervention and insisting that I stay out of it, his father would be in the slammer where he belongs!"

"But Dad-."

"Be quiet, Niles! Just let me do the talking, all right? I'm going to give that Principal Dixon a piece of my mind! What kind of a school lets a boy drag a young kid into the school yard and does this to him? If Frasier hadn't found you-." His voice crackled but he forced it to right again. "Anyone who beats up my son just for his lunch money is-."

Niles looked at his father in confusion. His dad wasn't yelling anymore. He seemed different… almost sad. "Dad, are you okay?"

Martin turned his head away and reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. Niles was stunned. He'd never seen his father cry before. Were fathers even supposed to cry?

He was at a complete loss and he had no idea what to do.

"D-a-a-d." he said again, tugging on his father's sleeve. But Martin was unfazed.

"Niles, stop that!"

"But I'm fine now!" Niles insisted. "We went to the doctor and he said that I just need to stay home for a few days. Mom can take care of me while you go to work and catch bad guys. Please don't talk to Principal Dixon! He'll just get mad at me like he always does! He hates me and he hates Frasier but I don't care!"

"Niles, I'm not going to-."

"I swear I won't talk to John Dexter ever again!" Niles went on. "He can have my lunch money! Mom's cooking is better than school food anyway!"

Martin had just knocked on Principal Dixon's door when he began to chuckle. He turned to Niles, wondering how his youngest son had become so smart.

"You're right. Your mother's cooking is better than school food. Maybe a few days resting at home would do you good. I'll get you some Archie comic books to read as long as you promise to stay in bed and do what your mother tells you while I'm at work, you got that, Niles?"

Niles shook his head. "Yes, Dad. I'll do whatever Mom says. Frasier too."

Martin laughed even harder. Niles must have been more affected by John Dexter than he thought. He wasn't about to let this go, not by a long shot. But perhaps dragging his son to the school wasn't a smart thing to do. Martin needed to talk to Principal Dixon alone; and John Dexter's parents too. They needed to know what their son had done to Niles and they were going to pay one way or another. Hester would be furious when he found out that Martin was planning on pursuing it, but he couldn't' help it.

She was just going to have to understand. He'd do anything for his sons and if one of them was in trouble, he'd take care of that too. However, as he looked into his youngest son's bright blue eyes he knew that Niles needed something more than the humiliation that he would feel facing Principal Dixon.

Martin knelt before Niles, allowing him to be closer to his youngest son's level. "You know something, Niles? You're right. Your mother's cooking is better than school food. Maybe from now on you can bring your lunch. Your mother would be happy to make your lunch and Frasier's too. It would even save us a little money to buy you boys some nice things; maybe even a baseball bat."

Niles crunched up his face. "What do I need a baseball bat for?"

"Oh geez…Um, never mind. The point is that I don't want you or Frasier to be hurt at school-or anywhere-ever again. And do you know why?"

Niles shook his head. "Why?"

Martin swallowed hard and hugged his son tightly. "It's because I love you so much, Niles. Always remember that, okay? Just because I don't say it often doesn't mean-."

Niles rested his face against his father's plaid flannel shirt. "I love you too, Daddy."

 _ **~TBC~**_


	18. Gift

**18-Gift**

He may have only been five years old, but he couldn't have been prouder of the brightly wrapped box with the huge bow that sat underneath the Christmas tree. Out of the hundreds of presents that they had opened that Christmas morning, only two remained; the two that his mother annoyed she was saving for last.

"Open mine first!" Niles begged, knowing full well that it would never happen. "Please, Mom!"

"Niles!"

Niles didn't have to turn his head to feel the wrath of his father's stern glare. It was a ritual that the Crane family had gone through twice; no… three times a year for the past four years and it always caused friction between the Crane brothers.

Well, Niles couldn't remember the first two years and barely remembered the third but he was pretty sure that it had happened then, as well.

Birthdays, Christmas… it was all the same when it came to gift-giving. Niles and Frasier had been competing over whose gift their mom or dad should open first for as long as Niles could remember. The competition always started with angry glares at one another and almost always ended with shouting matches and being sent to their rooms. But soon after, their mother would ask them to return to be with the family so that they could share in the gift giving.

Frasier, being the older brother, always had the privilege of picking out his own present with his own money, earned by doing odd chores for the neighbors and he made sure that his parents knew about it. In turn, he'd garnered extra praise, a sight Niles hated to see.

Time and again, Niles begged his father to take him shopping to the fancy downtown Seattle department store, Frederick and Nelson, the way he had taken Frasier, but his father always deemed him "too young" to go downtown to such a big store. And so Niles had to settle for a gift from the Five and Dime store on Sycamore Street. Fortunately his parents never objected to his choice of gifts.

But this year was different. He was five years old and finally old enough to make his own money. To his father (and Frasier's) dismay, Niles had started his own business; a lemonade stand with a twist. Instead of selling lemonade, he sold advice, just like in the Peanuts comics. Hey, if it was good enough for Lucy Van Pelt, it was good enough for Niles Crane. He didn't know much but the people who walked down the street were intrigued by his set up and stopped to ask him advice about practically everything and anything, after which they gave him money; and lots of it. Soon he had earned his age; five whole dollars. It was enough to buy his mom something that he knew she would absolutely love.

One Saturday after showing his father the money he'd earned, they had climbed into the car and headed, of all places downtown to the illusive Frederick and Nelson Department store. But amazingly Niles didn't see anything that he thought his mother would like. So on the way home, he begged his father to stop at another store; a much smaller one not far from their home. His father grumbled, but did as Niles asked.

Proudly Niles walked into the store and with his shopping basket in hand gathered the things he needed;' all the while enduring his father's pestering questions. None of which he could answer.

When they returned home, Niles spent every precious moment alone in the bedroom that he shared with Frasier, much to the annoyance of his family; especially Frasier. But Niles didn't care. He was creating a masterpiece.

* * *

Now he watched with wide eyes as the family sat around the Christmas tree, willing his mother to open his gift first. But he knew what would happen before he even opened his mouth. A sense of déjà vu came over him, his eyes moving to his mother's arm, watching her reach under the tree for her son's gifts. He already knew which one would be chosen first but he tried not to let it upset him.

His mother picked up what was most certainly Frasier's gift; a large, lavishly wrapped box in sparkling red, green, silver and blue paper, tied with a huge gold bow. It was clearly a gift that was wrapped by the gift-wrapping experts at Frederick and Nelson. And Niles didn't even want to know how much it cost. Probably more than it would cost to give advice to every person in the world.

Then she pulled out Niles gift. The box, which was too large for the gift, was wrapped haphazardly in faded blue and silver paper; the only paper he could reach on the shelf, and a bow that was tied way too tight. He knew just from looking at it now that his mother would never be able to untie it. And once again he was filled with shame. But he would not cry. He simply would not.

"So whose are you going to open first, Mom?" Frasier shouted. "You should open mine first because I'm the oldest! Niles is just a baby!"

"I AM NOT!" Niles shouted, enunciating each word. "I'm _this many_!" he held up his small hand, wiggling his fingers back and forth. But to his dismay everyone laughed, even his mom. And then his worst nightmare began to come true.

"You're absolutely right, Frasier. You are the oldest, so why don't we open yours first? Oh my, what pretty paper! It's almost too pretty to open!"

Niles was delighted at that prospect, but only for a moment. He knew that she would open it regardless.

"All right, should I open it, Marty?"

"Absolutely." His father said. "I'm dying to see what's in it!"

When Frasier flashed a celebratory smile, while Niles simply glared back. Why did everything good always happen to Frasier? Nothing ever went Niles' way, even on Christmas. He couldn't bring himself to look at his mother and instead stared at the Christmas tree. But the twinkling lights and colorful decorations did little to draw his mind away from the sound of crinkling paper and the gasp of obvious delight. "Oh Frasier, it's lovely!"

"Try it on!" his father was coaxing.

Slowly Niles turned his head and instantly wished that he hadn't. If he hadn't turned his head, he wouldn't have seen the long red wool coat that his mother was holding.

"Picked it out himself!" His father was saying proudly.

"Frasier, where on earth did you get the money to buy something like this for me?"

"He earned it!" His father said with a wink and a smile. Yep, Frasier had earned it all right. He'd probably promised his father a game of football ball outside where his dad would teach him how to make a touchdown; whatever that was. And his father had fronted him the money. Niles might have been young, but he certainly wasn't stupid.

"This is…" She could barely finish as she hugged Frasier tightly, a sight that Niles had rarely seen. After all, a handshake was as good as a hug, according to Hester Crane.

"What, Mom? What is it?"

"The best present ever. Thank you, Frasier."

Engulfed in his mother's arms, Frasier gave Niles a sly grin, making Niles fume. And the look of triumph on his older brother's face did not go unnoticed by his father. But apparently his father also saw Niles face.

"Um, Hester, why don't you open Niles' present now?"

His mother gasped. "Oh heavens, of course! I'm sorry, Niles! I got so wrapped up in opening Frasier's gift and the surprise of this beautiful coat that I almost forgot!"

Frasier began to laugh, long and loud. " _Wrapped up_? That's a good one mom! Did you hear her, Dad? _Wrapped up_?"

"Shut up, Fras!" His father yelled. Surprisingly their mother did not scold their father the way she usually did.

Again Niles scowled at his infuriating older brother (the only real friend he had), but his annoyance soon disappeared when he saw his mother holding the box wrapped in blue and silver paper. When Niles frowned, she smiled. "Oh this is nice, Niles! What pretty paper!"

"Thanks." He muttered, barely able to look at her. He could hear her struggling to untie the bow and the familiar sound of his father's hand reaching into his pocket for his Swiss Army knife.

"Here, let me see that." His father said gruffly as he struggled to open the box with his hands. "Boy, Niles you sure did a number on this ribbon, didn't you?"

"Marty, just cut it will ya?"

"Don't talk like that in front of the boys!"

"I meant the _ribbon,_ honey!"

"Oh, right." Sheepishly their father grinned and snipped the ribbon apart and then his mother eagerly took the box and began to peel back the paper, revealing the box that was much too big for what lay inside. But it was the best he could do. She folded the tissue paper back and stared into the box. Her expression was unreadable as she lifted the lid and removed the gift.

From where he was sitting, Niles could see the back of his creation, praying that his mother would like it. But he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Oh my… this is…" And then she began to cry.

Immediately his father took notice and went to comfort her. "Hester? Honey, what's wrong?"

Niles watched, crestfallen.

"I-I just… I can't believe he did this!" His mother said tearfully. And his father shook his head.

"Neither can I." His father said. "Niles has done some pretty unbelievable things in his life but this…"

Niles bit his lip to keep it from trembling, hoping that it wouldn't draw blood. He hated to get sick on Christmas Day. But truthfully he'd much rather be sick in bed than watching his mother cry. And Niles' tears were dangerously close to the surface. He wouldn't dare cry in front of his brother. He just couldn't. He'd already been humiliated enough for one Christmas.

Shame and guilt overwhelmed him. "You hate it!" he yelled, unable to stop himself. "I knew it! Frasier's presents are always better than mine! Always! He'll always be better than me and it's not fair!"

"Niles, don't yell at your mother like that!" His father yelled. "It's _Christmas_!"

That's all it took for Niles to burst into tears. He didn't care who was watching him; not his brother or father or even Santa Claus (if there really was one; he hadn't yet finished his research into the subject), and even if they were, it didn't matter.

He could hear his father yelling at him to stop crying and the mumbled words of his brother, but Niles chose to ignore them all.

But it was his mother's sudden presence beside him that stole his attention. He looked up as his mother knelt beside him, holding his gift in her hands. "Niles, honey did you make this?"

His eyes met hers and he nodded. "Yes, but…"

"But what? Why are you crying?"

Niles lowered his head. "Because you like Frasier's present better than mine!"

"Niles-."

"I don't have enough money to buy you a pretty coat so I made you something instead."

She smiled. "I can see that. It's beautiful, Niles; so many different colors."

"But it's not as good as what Frasier got you."

His mother glanced at his father and nodded before returning her attention to Niles. She turned the gift around so that Niles could see it. Instantly he recognized the large sheet of construction paper that was covered with hundreds of tiny pieces of every color of the rainbow. And across it he could see the carefully written letters in bold blue, green, red and purple crayons.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever received, Niles."

Niles gasped, unable to believe what he was hearing. "It is?"

"Yes, all the pretty colors and designs. You worked really hard on this. No wonder you always rushed off after dinner."

Niles pouted. "But it's not as good as what Frasier gave you."

"Well, the coat is nice and it will certainly come in handy." His mother admitted. "But do you see what you wrote here?"

Niles eyes moved back to the letters he'd written. " _Good for one hug from Niles_." he read.

"That's right."

"But you don't like hugs!" Niles protested. You always say-."

"You're right, Niles. But this is different. May I use it now?"

Niles eyes widened. "Really? You really want to?"

His mother opened her arms, allowing Niles to fling himself into them. She gave him the biggest, warmest, tightest hug he'd ever had. He was so happy that he felt like crying, but he didn't. And when she let go, he smiled at her. "So you really like it, Mom?"

To his stunned amazement, she kissed his cheek. "Niles Crane this is the best present I could have ever received from anyone."

"It is?"

"Yes, and do you know why?"

"No…"

"Because I'm going to use this every day, at least once. Is that okay?"

Niles nodded, feeling strangely triumphant.

"May I use it again right now?"

He grinned. "Yes."

The second hug was even better than the first and when Niles looked up he saw his brother standing next to his father. Both of them were smiling.

But it was Niles who was the happiest when he saw his older brother give him the thumbs-up sign and say; "Well played, Niles. Well played."

 _ **~TBC~**_


	19. Camera

**19-Camera**

Niles could tell from the looks on the faces of his father and brother that they weren't happy at all about his impromptu marriage to Mel. It pained him, of course, but even more so that Daphne didn't seem pleased with the news. For the past several days, she'd been distant; reserved. Perhaps it was pre-wedding jitters, but what if it was something more? Even that thought pained him. Didn't they care about him at all? Didn't they want him to be happy? Just because they didn't approve of his tastes in women didn't mean-

"I'd like to propose a toast." Frasier was saying now.

Everyone gathered in the library of Niles' home, where Mel had insisted on having the engagement party. For appearances sake." She'd said. "Until we can get a more suitable place of our own. One that was less drab, less…Well, you know."

He did know. He knew all too well, and it annoyed and sometimes angered him to no end. But the reality was that he loved her and love was more important than any personal attachment that he had to his beloved home at The Montana. He smiled and put his arm around his love; the woman that had only been his wife for a few days. And then he held up his champagne glass along with the many others in attendance, most of whom he had no idea who they were.

He was barely listening to Frasier's toast, and instead looking at his bride. She was so beautiful. He'd never been so happy. After the heartache of losing Daphne to Donny (although truthfully he'd never really had her to begin with), he'd found unexpected love with Mel Karnofksy, and all because of Maris and her never-ending plastic surgery bills.

He hoped and prayed that his marriage to and his love for Mel would last forever.

"Dad, get the camera!" Frasier shouted to his father. "I wanted to get a picture of my brother and my new sister-in-law."

Niles smiled gratefully. It was hard to believe that he'd heard Frasier correctly. "Really Frasier? You really mean that?"

Frasier went to Niles and hugged him. "Yes, really. And of course I mean it. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, Niles but you're my brother and I love you. I want-Well, Dad and I want-we want you to be happy."

The smile disappeared from Niles' face, for Frasier hadn't mentioned Daphne. But then again he was most likely he didn't mention her because she wasn't in attendance at the party. That had to be it. And he chose to believe that she really was happy for him. Because he was happy for her; even if she was engaged to marry the man who had freed him from his marriage to Maris.

Niles turned to Mel and smiled, kissing her as he took her hand. "Come, my beautiful bride. It's time for a picture."

 _ **~TBC~**_


	20. Drive

**20-Drive**

"Close your eyes, Frasier!"

Niles' older brother did as he was told; smiling even bigger than before. If his smile had gotten any bigger, Niles was certain that Frasier's face would have frozen in place; a sight that would have made Niles laugh until his sides ached. Sure, it was a terrible thing to think, but Niles couldn't help it. He hated being the younger brother. Frasier was, in their parents' eyes anyway, always the smartest, while Niles was nothing. And now that Frasier had finally passed the test (the ultimate test in Niles' eyes), Frasier wouldn't be at home as much anymore, leaving Niles to stay home alone.

Niles didn't mind being alone with his parents, but even though Frasier sometimes annoyed Niles to no end, it seemed that Frasier was the only one who really understood him. However, now it was clear that Frasier's accomplishment was more important.

"Mo-om, can I open my eyes yet?" Frasier was saying.

"No, not yet." His mother replied winking at his father.

"Mo-om!"

"Shut up, Fras!" His father grumbled. "Do what your mother says!"

This made their mother angry and she glared at their father. "Marty, don't tell our son to shut up! That's a terrible thing to say!"

"All right, I'm sorry." His father grumbled again. "But he needs to learn-."

"Marty, just go and get it, all right? He can't keep his eyes closed all day!"

"Yeah? Why not? It would make the house a lot less chaotic!"  
The statement made no sense whatsoever, but their mother laughed and playfully swatted his father on the rear. Niles knew he wasn't supposed to be seeing such antics, but it was pretty funny, and so he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing; especially when he saw how embarrassed his father had become.

"Okay, I'll go and get it." His father said finally, stopping to give his wife a kiss. "Fras, do as your mother says and keep your eyes closed!"

Niles watched as his father started toward the back of the house and he became excited. Whatever was back there was something huge; Niles just knew it. "Can I go with you, Dad?"

"No!" his father snapped. "Just… wait here with your brother and your mother."

Niles sighed, feeling left out once again. "Okay..." he said in a small voice. He watched, feeling even smaller as his dad disappeared around the back of the house.

"Mo-om, what's going on?" Frasier replied. "When can I open my eyes?"

"Frasier, wait till your father gest back!" His mother said, her voice now almost as agitated as their father's had been.

A few seconds later, they heard a motor running and a horn beeping. Niles' eyes widened as his father came down the driveway in, of all things-

"It's a car!" Frasier exclaimed.

"The hell it's just a car!" His father yelled from the driver's seat. It's _your_ car, Fras!"

Frasier's mouth fell open. "What?"

"Yep!" His father said, smiling for the first time. "It's all yours!"

"Mine? Really, Dad? Really Mom?"

His mother hugged him. "Well of course, Frasier! What better gift to give someone who just passed their driver's test! I can't believe it! My little boy has a driver's license!"

As had often happened because of one the Crane Boys accomplishments, she began to cry.

"And if you're gonna drive, you need a car!" his dad finished.

Frasier and Niles walked around the small brown car. It was, without a doubt, the ugliest car that Niles had ever seen. And there was no way on earth that Frasier would have bought this type of car for himself. But even so, Niles couldn't have been more jealous.

"Thanks Mom!" Frasier said hugging his mother tightly. And when his father got out of the car, Frasier hugged him too.

Niles jealousy grew to new heights. What was Frasier doing hugging his mother? Didn't she always say that a handshake was as good as a hug? And their father… what was going on? Suddenly Niles wished that he could have a hug, just because. But he knew it wouldn't happen.

His brother and parents were chattering on and his father was showing Frasier all of the features of his new car, but Niles couldn't bring himself to stay. No one noticed his presence anyway. He started to sneak away; to go into the house and sit in his room alone, content to listen to Mahler on his record player. But before he could move he heard;

"So Fras, who's going to be your first passenger? It doesn't have to be your mother or even myself." His father was saying. "It can be anyone at all."

Frasier looked from face to face, his gaze landing on, of all people, his little brother.

"Niles, do you want to go to Frosty's and get some ice cream with me?"

Niles couldn't believe what his brother was asking him and his eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it, Frasier?"

"Sure, come on."

His father opened the door for Niles and helped him climb inside. And his mother opened the car door for Frasier. Once the doors were closed, his father looked at his sons sternly. "Niles, hold on tight, okay?"

Niles nodded, and sat perfectly still, although he felt like bouncing in the seat. He'd never been so excited before.

"Okay, Dad."

"And Fras, drive carefully." His father warned. "I mean it! You have your little brother in the car and I don't want anything to happen to either of you!"

"Okay, Dad. I'll be careful." Frasier said.

"Good. All right, now start up the engine." His father ordered.

Frasier did as he was told and backed slowly out of the driveway. As he was taught, he stopped at the end of the driveway and looked both ways before pulling into the street. They drove slowly past the next door neighbor's house; the one with the tire swing hanging from the large oak tree where Niles had spent many a summer day.

Niles looked back (being careful to hang on tightly), and saw his mother and father standing in the street. Their arms were around each other and they were smiling and waving.

Niles was smiling too; not because he was going to get ice cream, but because he had the best big brother ever.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	21. Ghost

**21** _ **-**_ **Ghost**

Niles looked at his notes one last time and then back at his patient. "All right, Mrs. Miles, I think that's all the time we have for today, so why don't you think about what we've discussed and we'll talk more next week?"

She looked at him tearfully and took his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled, always grateful when he could help someone. "It's my pleasure. Now go and call your daughter, all right?"

"Okay, I will. Thank you."

He was still smiling when Mrs. Miles walked out of his office and closed the door. He stood for a few moments starting at the door and then sat down at his desk to review his notes once again. He had to admit that he felt sorry for Mrs. Miles. She was at odds with her mother and had been since she was a child. It didn't seem right that parents and children should dislike each other, because as Niles knew all too well, time was a gift that could never be given back once it was gone.

There was a soft knock on his door. "Come in." he said absently, still glancing over his notes. The door opened and he felt someone enter the office. "Have a seat and I'll be right with you."

"Oh Niles, this is a beautiful office! Your father told me that it was nice but I never dreamed…"

Niles froze at the sound of the voice. That sweet voice. He hadn't heard it in oh so long and even now he couldn't believe that he was hearing it. And then he looked up, unable to believe what he was seeing. It wasn't possible, although he wanted it to be, so badly. If only…

"Niles, honey? Are you okay?"

He rose from his chair in one fluid but wobbly motion and went to her. She looked… different; younger… but yet she looked exactly the same as she had when…. He swallowed hard, tears filling his eyes.

"M-Mom?"

She smiled and moved closer to him. "That's right, Niles. It's me."

He was so stunned that he almost laughed. "B-but how-."

"I've been watching over you and I wanted to-."

"Mom, is it really you?"

She laughed again. "Yes, Niles. It's really me, but-."

At once he began to sob and engulfed her into his arms. "Mom! Oh God, Mom!"

She rubbed his back as she'd done so many times when he was sad and hurting; as a child and even as an adult. And he clung to her, relishing the warmth of her body, the scent of her hair.

"Shh… It's okay Niles. Don't cry. Mom's here now."

"I missed you so much." He cried. "I love-."

"I've missed you too, Niles. I love you so much too. And I love your father and Frasier and miss them terribly. I wasn't ready to leave. It just… It happened. But you're so strong and I'm so proud-."

He hugged her tighter never wanting to let go. But all too soon she drew back. And he was amazed to see that she was crying too.

"Mom?"

"I have to go now."

"No, please! You just got here! Don't leave! Not yet!"

She blotted her eyes with a handkerchief and he wondered where it had come from. "I h-I have to go, Niles. But you know that I'm always with you." She pressed her hand

to his chest, and he covered her hand with his own. "Right here…" She continued. "In your heart."

He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes and in return she kissed his forehead, stroking his hair the way she'd done when he was a child. "I love you Niles. I'll always love you. You may be a grown man with a beautiful wife, but you're still my little boy and I'm so proud of you. I've always been proud of you and I always will be."

"Thanks, Mom. I-."

He looked around, perplexed to find that he was alone, sitting in his chair.

There was a knock on his door and he rose to answer it. The sight took his breath away.

"Daphne…"

She smiled and kissed him softly but then drew back. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm sorry I'm late for our lunch date. Your father-."

"Lunch date?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. You promised-."

"I-."

Her annoyance gave way to concern and she touched his cheek. "Are you all right, Sweetheart? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I… M-my mother-."

"What about your mother?"

"Sh-she was _here_ , Daphne. Right _here_ ; just a few minutes ago. I… I _talked_ to her. Sh-she kissed my cheek. And I-."

Daphne put her arms around him and held him. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I know it's hard, this being her birthday and all."

He drew back staring at his wife in amazement. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten. "H-how did you-."

She laughed. "How can I not know? You remind me every year and-Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh Niles, I feel awful!"

"Why?"

She sighed deeply. "Because, I yelled at your father so much today. He just wouldn't cooperate when I was trying to get him to do his bloody exercises. And he looked upset but I thought it was because the Mariners had lost that bloody baseball game! I never imagined-Oh Niles, do you think…"

He bought her into his arms once more and held her. "Dad will be fine. We all will. Thank you, Daphne."

"For what?"

"For reminding me of what a wonderful family we have. I have an idea. Why don't I take the rest of the day off and we can go back over to Frasier's."

"Well, if that's what you want, but I was hoping-."

He smiled and kissed her. "I know, and we will; just the two of us. But let's take Dad and Frasier out to lunch at Mom's favorite restaurant."

His comment brought her into his arms once more. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Mrs. Crane was awfully lucky to have a son like you. I wish I had known her."

"She said you were beautiful." Niles blurted out. And then he gasped in horror. Dear God, Daphne would think that he was completely out of his mind.

But instead she smiled at him; her eyes filled with tears. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, Niles Crane; but it's especially nice because it came from your mother."

Once again he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-you mean, you believe me?"

She kissed him again. "Of course I believe you. And I know how much you love and miss her, Niles. So I'm glad you finally got to see her again."

He held her close, still unable to believe that the visit from his mother had been real. But the love he felt for Daphne had never been more genuine.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	22. Alcohol

**22-Alcohol**

He was worried sick. Never in his life had he ever seen his little brother so distraught. And it scared the hell out of him. Of course Niles was upset. Who wouldn't be after finding out that the woman he'd loved from afar for six years was now engaged to someone else? And that someone else was the divorce lawyer who freed him from Maris?

Niles was depressed; that much was obvious. But this was a much deeper depression than Frasier had ever seen. He should have realized how deep Niles' depression was when Niles repeatedly called him from the elevator after Donny's proposal to Daphne in Frasier's living room. But Frasier never expected this.

He hadn't heard a word from his little brother in days, despite Frasier and his father's numerous attempts to contact him. And so, against his better judgement, Frasier decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands.

His heart pounded as he stood in front of the door of Niles' apartment at The Montana. He knew that Niles most likely wanted to be alone; and he respected that. But he was so worried. He knocked on the door, barely able to breathe; praying that nothing had happened to the brother he loved so much. And when there was no answer, he tried again… and again.

He became frantic and seconds away from calling the police when the door opened. But instead of feeling relief he was stunned at the sight. Niles stood before him, looking worse than Frasier could have ever imagined. His eyes were red and puffy; his hair disheveled and his clothes (an alarmingly plain looking shirt and pants) were wrinkled beyond belief. The sight was distressing but it was the sight of the many empty glasses scattered about the living room that got Frasier's attention.

Without waiting to be invited, Frasier pushed his way into the living room. "Niles, what's going on?"  
Niles moved unsteadily, stumbling as he took a few steps. But as had been the case since the day that Niles was born, Frasier was there to catch him.

Carefully he moved to the fainting couch and sat down next to his brother. "Niles, what happened? Where did all of these glasses come from? I've never seen so many-."

Niles looked up and sighed, his eyes red-rimmed with fresh tears. "I've lost her, Frasier. She's gone. Donny took her heart."

Frasier opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Niles began to sob. Overcome with compassion and sympathy (for Frasier knew all too well what it was like to lose someone that he loved; the pain of losing Diane at the alter still stung), Frasier hugged Niles tightly.

"Please don't cry, Niles. It'll be all right." He said soothingly. "But these glasses…"

"Sherry." Niles replied.

"Yes… Niles, alcohol is never the answer. Let me help you, please."

Niles lifted his head. "I love her, Frasier. I love her so much."

Frasier hugged him again, wishing that he could take away Niles' pain. "I know you do. And I'm sorry that I stood in your way. You're hurting and I want to help you get through this. You're my brother and I love you."

Niles rested his head against Frasier's shoulder and sniffled. "I love you too, Frasier."  
 _ **  
~TBC~**_


	23. Band-Aid

**23-Band-Aid**

Niles was so excited that he rushed out of Bryce Academy and ran all the way home. He was, in fact, so excited that he'd forgotten to wait in front of the school for Frasier so that they could walk home together. Frasier was sure to be mad, but perhaps not. Surely Frasier would have been just as excited as Niles was, had he been given praise by the teacher along with a note (a good note!) for his parents. Niles couldn't wait to show it to his mom and dad. And Frasier was sure to be jealous.

Niles smiled in satisfaction. Any time he could look better than Frasier he relished it; especially since it didn't happen very often.

When his house came into view, Niles ran as fast as he could. But he didn't see the large rock that lay in the driveway. His shoe caught on the rock and he flew foreword, landing hard on his knees. The pain was excruciating and he almost passed out at the sight of the blood. But he wasn't a boy who cried and he didn't want to cry. But the pain was so bad that he couldn't help himself. He began to sob loudly and he knew that any moment his mother and father would come running to his aid. But instead he got the surprise of his life.

"Frasier, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Frasier replied, trying to catch his breath. When I didn't see you after school, I got worried so I raced home. And I'm glad I did. What happened?"

Niles was embarrassed to be crying in front of his brother, but his embarrassment gave way to disbelief. Frasier crouched down on the driveway and helped Niles to his feet. His knee was bruised and bloody and it hurt so badly that Niles cried even harder. A rush of nausea came over him and he began to sway, but Frasier was there to steady him.

Frasier took his hand and carefully led him into the house. "Sit there." He ordered when they entered the kitchen.

Niles sat, biting his lip trying to keep more tears from falling. But of course they came anyway. Before he knew what was happening, he felt something cold against his knee.

"Hold still." Frasier ordered. "I'm cleaning the wound. You don't want it to get infected."

Niles watched as Frasier carefully cleaned the dirt and blood from his knee with a cool, wet cloth that had just a touch of soap in it. And then Frasier applied some first aid cream and a Band-Aid.

"There, it will be okay in a few minutes. Just sit there and I'll get you some juice. Do you want some cookies too?"

Niles nodded.

When Frasier returned with the juice and cookies, Niles smiled. "Thank you, Frasier."

Frasier grinned. "For what?"

"For fixing my knee. And for being my best friend."

 _ **~TBC~**_


	24. Jeans

**24-Jeans**

The moment Frasier opened the door to let Niles in, his mouth fell open in obvious disbelief. "Dear God Niles, what-."

Niles smiled proudly, shifting the large shopping bags in his hands. "I knew that you'd be surprised Frasier, but since Maris dumped me, I've discovered a whole new world!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" His father asked.

"In other words, I've had a revelation."

"What kind of revelation? The one where you realize that that marrying that witch in the first place was the worst thing you could have done?"

Niles flinched at his father's harsh words, but he couldn't deny that they were painfully true. It had taken him over a decade to realize what his father and brother probably knew the moment Niles introduced them to his bride.

"Dad, this is not the time or the place-." Frasier snapped.

"The hell it's not!" his father retorted. "Niles-."

"No, he's right, Frasier. As much as I hate to admit it." Niles said, shaking his head sadly.

"Niles, don't listen to Dad!" Frasier shouted. "This is not now nor will it ever be your fault! You did everything you could to try to save your marriage and you should be commended for that! But what do you get in return? Nothing but heartache! Heartache and humiliation!"

Niles turned away, hoping that the tears in his eyes would go unnoticed. He could hear Frasier and his father talking quietly, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. And as though they sensed that he could hear them, they stopped talking.

"Say Niles… um, what's in the bags?"

At his father's question, Niles spirits rose and he smiled enthusiastically. "Oh, just wait till I show you, Dad!" He carried the shopping bags to the table and sat them down, eagerly reaching for the contents inside. "Ah, well… I went to a place called Westlake Mall and you won't believe the things I found! Like this for example!"

The faces on the older Crane men registered complete and utter shock and Niles certainly couldn't blame them.

"Niles, what in the-."

Niles held up the blue t-shirt with green lettering. "It's a Seahawks shirt, Dad! Don't you like it?"

"Um, yeah, son. It's great. But…"

"Now we can watch the games together! When do they play again?"

His father and brother exchanged glances. "Um, not until August when pre-season starts, but Niles, that's months away, and besides…"

"Well then I'll be ready, Dad. Just let me know when the tip-off is."

"You mean _kick-off_ , don't you Niles? Tip-off is for bask-oh hell, never mind. Um, what else is in the bag?"

Niles removed more items from the shopping bags, revealing colorful polo shirts, t-shirts and things that just days ago he'd have never purchased in a million years.

"Um, Niles… don't you think you went a bit… overboard?" Frasier asked carefully.

"Overboard? Not at all. And you haven't seen the best part!" Niles replied. "Take a look at these jeans!" He pulled the light blue jeans out of the bag and carefully unfolded them. "I tried them on in the store and Rosa said that I looked like a dream! Can you believe that, Frasier? She said I was a dream! No woman has ever said that to me before!"

"Who's Rosa?"

"The salesperson at Nordstrom. She was incredible!"

Frasier wore a worried look on his brow. "Um, Niles, those are all… wonderful purchases, but…"

"But what, Frasier?"

"Well… Dad and I think…"

"Son, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm more than fine! I'm free. Isn't that wonderful?"

"But are you happy?"

"I-."Niles paused, the painful ache in his chest returning; the one that he'd tried so hard to keep hidden. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't you think-."

Frasier moved closer to him and put his hand on Niles' shoulder. "You're hurting, Niles. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You did everything you could and Dad and I are proud of you."

Now his father joined them, boldly putting his hand on Niles' back. "That's right son. We're proud of you, but we're also worried about you."

"Niles, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

A lump formed in Niles' throat and tears blurred the faces of his father and brother. And then a sob escaped. "No… I don't think so. I don't know how I'm going to-."

The elder Crane men hugged him tightly, holding him while he cried. And surprisingly, they didn't let go, even when he thought he was all cried out.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	25. Rug

**25-Rug**

Niles smiled proudly, holding up the colorful Persian rug. It had taken him six hours at the local auction house, but he'd managed to secure the rug and persuade the auctioneer to negotiate a price that even to Niles was absolutely unbelievable. Never had he been so proud of his accomplishments. His Cambridge education was nothing compared to this success.

He stopped by his home where his enthusiasm faltered, but only for a moment. He absolutely refused to let anyone or anything ruin his moment of glory. After surveying the living room he bounded up the stairs, eager to show his wife what he'd purchased. And the reaction was exactly what he'd been expecting.

And so minutes later, the carefully rolled-up rug in his trunk, he arrived at Frasier's. Surely his brother would share in his enthusiasm for such a fine work of art. And ultimately he was correct in his assumptions.

"Niles, that's incredible!" Frasier exclaimed upon seeing the cherished rug. "Well done!"

Niles beamed, bowing as though Frasier Crane had bestowed knighthood upon him. Any type of praise from his brother was considered a huge milestone in Niles' book. "Thank you, Frasier."

"I assume you took it home first?"

"Of course. I wanted to see what it would look like on our living room floor. And Frasier, guess what? The color matches perfectly!"

"And what was Maris' opinion of the rug?"

Niles' smile faded. It was the question that he knew would arise and one that he certainly didn't want to answer. "Well, she…"

"Yes?"

Niles sighed, knowing that he couldn't keep the truth from Frasier. "She absolutely hates it."

Frasier nodded and patted Niles on the shoulder, as only an understanding brother could. "Well, as long as you like it, Niles… that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"It is. So I think it will compliment my bedroom beautifully, don't you, Frasier?"

"I think that's a fine idea, Niles."

Niles smiled and hugged his older brother, who somehow always knew the right thing to say. "Thanks Frasier. That means a lot to me."

Frasier returned his smile. "You're welcome Niles."


	26. Chair

**26-Chair**

The Crane family stood in the living room, each of them wearing black. The tears filled their eyes for the umpteenth time, as they continued to mourn the loss of the man they loved so much.

Niles held David in his arms, comforted by the two people he loved most; his wife and his brother. David was much too young to comprehend what had happened; the terrible loss they had suffered, but his presence was a comfort just the same.

The comfort was a blessing for Niles knew that he could not have gotten through these dark days without his family beside him, but it also brought guilt. For it was he should have been comforting them, not the other way around. Niles and Frasier might have lost their father, but Ronne had lost her husband, Daphne had lost her father-in-law and David had lost his loving grandfather.

Niles kissed his son's cheek and tried to hold back a sob when Ronne's trembling voice broke the silence.

"What are we going to do with it?" She whispered.

"With what?" Niles asked his voice hoarse and raspy.

"Marty's chair. He loved it so much and I know he'd want it kept right where it is. But I just can't… I don't want to be reminded every day of-."

"I'll take it." Frasier announced, surprising everyone.

"But you live in San Francisco." Niles pointed out.

"Then I'll pay to have it shipped." Frasier countered. "I need it, actually. I want to… remember Dad as it was, siting in that chair."

"Frasier, that's lovely." Daphne said, her voice trembling as well. "Isn't it Niles?"

Hurt, Niles turned away. He'd always hated that damned chair, but the fact that Frasier would claim it so quickly angered him. "That's not fair, Frasier!" He blurted out.

"Y-you lived with Dad for eleven years and I-I have nothing! How could you!"

"Niles-."

At the touch of his wife's hand on his forearm he turned to her, somewhat ashamed of his outburst. But he wouldn't be deterred. "I'm sorry Daphne. I'm just-."

He began to sob and slumped into the atrocious chair. Within seconds he was surrounded by his family; David, Daphne and Frasier who provided a comfort unlike any he'd ever known.

"I loved him so much." He cried.

"We know…" Daphne whispered, kissing away his tears. "We loved him too."

"I just… I still can't believe that he's gone."

Ronee stroked Niles' hair, the same way that his father would have done. The sweet gesture made him cry harder and he leaned against his stepmom for support.

"Don't cry, honey." She whispered, holding him close as she continued to stroke his hair.

"I wish he was still here." Niles cried.

"He'll always be here." Frasier said. "Watching over us and loving us until we can all be together again."

 _ **~TBC~**_


	27. Snippy

**27-Snippy**

He had a terrible headache. It had been the most horrible day of his professional career. In the course of eight hours, he'd managed to lose three patients and had gotten Mrs. Woodson so angry that she threatened to quit. Now he was forced to pay her three times what he'd been paying her normally, in a desperate attempt to get her to stay. And she was worth it. He didn't hesitate to offer to raise her salary for there was no way that he could survive without her, both personally and professionally.

His patients had been insufferable, questioning his intelligence and his advice until he just couldn't take it any longer. He knew that he should have gone home, but he stayed and thus became defensive, which was a huge mistake. One by one, session by session, he watched as his patients stormed out of his office, threatening him with lawsuits and promising never to return.

He drove home angry and upset, narrowly missing cars and red lights. And by the time he arrived at the Montana, his head felt as though it would explode. He just wanted to crawl into bed and take two very strong aspirin before falling into a deep sleep.

The moment he walked into his home he was surprised that Daphne wasn't there to greet him. And for some reason it angered him, if only in the slightest. Was it too much to ask that his wife be there to greet him when he arrived home from a very long day at work?

With a sigh he hung up his coat and retreated into his office. But he stopped as a peculiar odor wafted under his nose. Curious, he followed the sent into the kitchen where he found Daphne making dinner. He held his breath, hoping that it would deter the smell of whatever Daphne was cooking. It was extremely unpleasant to his nose and it only served to make his headache worse. He held onto the door and gazed at her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Hello my love. What are you doing?"

She turned and smiled at him before heading his direction to give him a kiss. "Hello, Darling Did you have a nice day?"

"Well, actually-."

"Never mind that. Help me set the table. Dinner will be ready in a bit."

Annoyed that she had, in a sense, ignored him, he clinched his teeth, his headache increasing. "May I ask what we're having?"

"Me famous English stew." She announced proudly.

At the mention of the horrible concoction that she'd made long ago at Frasier's, his stomach lurched. There was no way that he could possibly eat that unappetizing meal; especially in his present state.

"Um, actually Daphne I'm not very hungry. I think I'll just-."

Anger flared in her eyes and she threw the large metal spoon from her hand. He watched it clink onto the tilted floor and tumble until it came to a stop. "Bloody hell, Niles Crane!" She shouted. "I've been slaving over a hot stove all day and you-."

His anger took over unexpectedly. "Don't you dare get snippy with me, Daphne Crane!" he yelled. "I work hard to provide for you and I don't think it's unreasonable to be treated with respect! And by respect I mean a decent meal and a greeting when I come home from work! You're my wife!"

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he could hardly believe that he'd said them. And judging by the stunned look on her face, she felt the same way. He knew that he'd gone too far, much too far.

He froze, staring at her beautiful face, which was now blurred by his blinding headache. "I'm not feeling too well. I have a terrible headache, so I'm just going to-."

"GET OUT, NILES!" She screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

His mouth fell open in disbelief. Was she really-

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME, NILES! JUST GET OUT!" She screamed. "GET OUT OF ME KITCHEN, ALL RIGHT? GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He swallowed hard and turned to leave the kitchen. He could hear her sobs and he wanted so much to go to her but he didn't dare. Instead he made the slow, weary trek upstairs. As he entered their bedroom, he pulled his shirt tail from his pants and untied his tie, letting it fall to the floor. Without even bothering to change his clothes, he crawled into bed and his head hit the pillow. But seconds later the pillow was damp with his tears.

He sobbed like never before, cursing the world as well as himself for the hell he'd been through. And he'd taken it out on the one person he loved above all others. He cried until he was spent, finally succumbing to a deep sleep.

His dreams, when they came, were disturbing, although he knew that he'd never remember them. It was a shame, for interpreting dreams was one of his greatest joys. But he didn't feel joyful in the least.

* * *

Sometime later, he wasn't sure when, he felt a warm hand on his back. The hand moved to his hair, caressing it softly. The feeling was heavenly.

"Sweetheart?"

The sweet voice lulled him out of his sleep and he lifted his head, turning to see a distorted figure beside him. He squinted and slowly the image came into view. "Daphne?"

Her eyes were filled with tears but she smiled and touched his cheek. "Yes, sweetheart. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"I-." He tried to sit up but then groaned, dismayed to find that the headache was still as bad as ever.

"Here."

He blinked, focusing on the glass that she held in her hand. "What's this?"

"Some water and pills. Take these." She replied. "They're strong. They'll get rid of your headache in no time."

His love for her increased at the moment but with it so did the guilt of the fight they'd had earlier. Dutifully he took the aspirin, swallowing the glass of water. "Thank you, my love."

Suddenly she burst into tears, alarming him.

"Daphne, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh Niles, I'm so sorry!"

"Daphne, no-."

"I'm sorry that I screamed at you and said all of those terrible things to you! I know that you hate when I make English stew and frankly I'm not that fond of it either! I threw it all into the garbage!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But you love English stew! You've talked about it so many times…"

"Well, not anymore. I'm tired of English stew! And besides, you're right. I'm your wife and as your wife I should make things for dinner that you like to eat, or better yet, I shouldn't cook at all. Oh Darling, I'm so sorry for yelling at you the way I did; especially after you told me that you weren't feeling well. Is there anything I can do?"

He took her hands and brought them to his lips. "You've done more than enough. I'm feeling a bit better now and I'm sorry too. I should never have yelled at you like that. You're my wife but I'm your husband and as your husband I should show you respect as well. Please forgive me."

She kissed him softly. "Of course I will. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you at the door. I didn't even ask how your day was."

Her sweet voice showed such concern that horrifyingly he began to cry.

"Niles…" She gasped, and brought him immediately into her arms. "Sweetheart please don't cry. I love you so much and I hate to see you like this. Whatever it is..."

"I'm a disgrace, Daphne." He cried.

"What? No you're not. Don't ever say that, Niles."

"But I am, Daphne. I've argued with my patients; patients who won't be coming back. I even almost lost Mrs. Woodson and you know that I can't handle things without her. I'm so ashamed of my behavior."

She kissed him everywhere; his tear-streaked cheeks, his forehead, his lips and the indentation in his chin. "Niles, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I had no idea."

"I'm so ashamed." He said again.

"Hush now, none of that. You're a wonderful man and you are well-respected. But you've been working so hard. No wonder your head aches so. I'm going to call Mrs. Woodson and talk to her, tell her that you won't be in for a few days."

"But Daphne-."

"No Niles. You need your rest. For the next few days you're going to let me take care of you. And then you're going to call your brother. I'm sure that he'll be able to help you through this."

He kissed her with everything he had, despite his aching head. "I love you so much, Daphne. And I always will."

"I love you too, Niles. Now get some rest."

She moved to leave but he held onto her hand. "Stay with me."

"But Niles, the kitchen…"

"Please. I've had the worst day of my life. Wil you just hold me until I fall asleep?"

She smiled and climbed into bed with him, taking him into her arms. Her lips fell onto his cheek. "Of course my darling. There's nothing I'd rather do." Her head rested against his chest and he sighed contentedly

His dreams, when they came, were heavenly… just like the angel in his arms.

 _ **~TBC~  
**_


	28. Carpet

**28-Carpet**

Niles couldn't believe his eyes when his brother opened the door. He'd never done so until that moment but he felt compelled to remove his shoes upon entering his brother's home. He scanned the span of the condo and gasped in awe. "Frasier, this is magnificent!"

Frasier smiled proudly. "Thank you, Niles. It is rather nice, isn't it?"

"Nice? Frasier, this is _divine_!" Niles beamed.

Martin rolled his eyes and glanced at Daphne, shaking his head in annoyance. "Oh geez, it's just carpet for God's sake!"

Niles gasped, appalled at his father's insincere comment. " _Just carpet?_ _Just_ carpet? Dad, how can you say that? Don't you realize what this is?"

"Yeah, it's _carpet_!" Martin shouted.

Niles walked across the living room, sighing contentedly as his feet moved over the plush carpet. "Oh my, this is…"

Frasier nodded in silent agreement. "It's quite heavenly, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Niles explained. "And the color…"

"It's _Harvest Wheat_."

Niles shook his head in amazement. "It's glorious! Who knew that going up a shade would make such a difference?"

"And I have Dad to thank for it!" Frasier quipped, causing Niles to suppress a smile. But as Niles noted, their father wasn't amused in the least.

"What? This wasn't my fault!" Martin retorted.

"Oh bloody hell, stop arguing!" Daphne yelled. "Why can't you just forget about the carpet and get along? Me brothers were always fighting and I hated it!"

Niles' heart went out to his angel, realizing that she did have a point. It was ridiculous to be fighting with his father and brother over something as mundane as carpet (although it was the most exquisite carpet he'd ever seen-or felt), and it took Daphne to make him see that.

He sighed and went to where his dad was sitting in his beloved chair and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Dad."  
Martin looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry too, son. And that goes for you too, Fras. I'm sorry I ruined your carpet but I'm glad that you were able to get a shade that you like. I have to admit that it looks really nice. Really brightens the place up."

Frasier smiled. "Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me."

But Niles was hardly listening to the conversation between his father and brother. He was gazing at Daphne and the beautiful smile on her face. Oh, how he loved her so.


	29. Integrity

**2-Integrity**

They sat in the small conference room in the tall downtown Seattle skyscraper. Outside, the sun was shining and the temperature had risen to well above eighty degrees, making it an unusual summer-like day in the middle of spring, when the skies were usually overcast. How ironic that the day was so nice when he was in the midst of the worst experience of his life.

Inside the conference room the air was chilly and rigid, the mood even worse. Niles could have joked that the chill in the air was from the presence of Maris and her shark-like lawyers who sat at the large mahogany table facing him. And suddenly he was even more grateful for the dark curly-headed man who sat beside him, displaying a confidence that Niles would never be able to match.

Donny Douglas was, for lack of a better word, a godsend. Had Roz not mentioned that her former boyfriend was a highly respected divorce lawyer, Niles might never have had the courage to end his marriage to Maris once and for all. It had taken many months to get to this point but now that it had come he could hardly believe that the day was here. In less than twenty-four hours, he'd be a free man. The thought both thrilled and terrified him.

The judge stood and looked at both parties, saying a few words. And then it began; the name-calling, the hurling of insults, and the painful memories that resurfaced. Niles took it all in but no matter how hard he tried to retaliate and stand up for himself and his dignity, his words seemed to pale in comparison. After almost two hours of bantering, he simply couldn't take it any longer. He rose to his feet and held up his hands, bringing everyone in the room to silence.

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing?"

Niles was so numb, that he had no idea who was speaking. The only thing he knew was that he needed to get out of the room, which suddenly felt like a prison. He turned to Donny, who was eying him in confusion.

"Niles? What in the hell is going on?" Donny asked, reminding Niles that he was the one who had spoken before, having said the same words.

"I-I needs some air." Niles announced.

Donny turned to Maris and her lawyers. "We'll be right back."

Niles was aware of Donny's presence, following him out of the conference room and into the hallway but Niles paid him no mind, choosing instead to lean his head against the wall.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Niles lifted his head and looked at the man who was about to change his life forever. "I-I don't…"

"What?" Donny prompted. "What is it? Come on, Crane! They're waiting for us!"

"I don't know if I can do this." Niles confessed, suddenly feeling insignificant and very small. "What if I say the wrong thing?"

Donny smiled and put his hand on Niles' shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll do all the talking."

He nodded, fully aware that Donny was able to see the worry in his eyes.

"Look Niles, I know it's hard. And Maris… Oh boy, she's relentless, isn't she?"

Niles looked away, but Donny patted his back. "She may try to take your money and some of your possessions but there's one thing she can't take from you and that's your integrity."

Niles smiled weakly and hugged his lawyer. "Thanks, Donny. You're a good friend."

 _ **~TBC~**_


	30. TV

**30-TV**

The second the door was opened, Niles could tell that something was wrong. His angel stood before him, wearing a beautiful pink sweater and dark pants. The sight of her took his breath away. But the expression on her face broke his heart.

She opened the door wider to let him in. "Dr. Crane, I'm so glad that you're here."

He smiled, his cheeks flushing at the compliment. "Thank you, Daphne. You know that I'm always happy to see you too, but-." To his horror she began to cry and he didn't hesitate to offer her a hug.

"Daphne? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Oh Dr. Crane it's your father!" she cried. "I'm so worried! I've never seen him like this before!"

It was then that he noticed his dad sitting in his beloved chair, wearing an expression that was catatonic-like as he stared at the television. And suddenly Niles became very, very worried. He left Daphne's side and went to his father. The baseball game was on, but his dad didn't seem to know what was happening.

"Dad?" He waved his hand in front of his father's face but the eldest Crane man didn't even blink an eye. He turned to Daphne, filed with worry. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's been like this for hours." Daphne said. "All he's been doing is staring at the television."

Niles was at a loss. "But that's what he's always done."

"It's worse now."

Niles put his hand on his dad's shoulder. "Dad? Are you all right?"

When there was no reply, Niles once again looked worriedly at Daphne. And then he saw the newspaper, folded on the arm of his father's chair. Curious, he reached for it, unfolding it lengthwise. And then he noticed the date. Immediately his heart ached and he kissed his father's cheek, giving him a gentle hug. "I love you Dad. I love you so much."

Daphne brushed away a few tears. "What's going on, Dr. Crane? What's wrong with your father?"

"It's Mom's birthday." Niles said, brushing away tears of his own.

 _ **~TBC~  
**_


	31. Allergies

**31-Allergies**

The newspaper made a crinkling sound and Niles smiled at the cardboard box that sat at his feet. He couldn't wait to reveal the contents. Obtaining it had become a huge ordeal but it was well worth it. After all he'd do anything for-

"Niles, I didn't know you were home already."

He smiled at the sight of his angel as she swept into the living room like a summer breeze. He loved her so much. Wordlessly he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, smiling at the way she dizzily drew back. "Niles that was…"

"Just the beginning." He assured her. But first, I have something for you."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Niles, another gift? But you've already given me so much. More than I deserve."

"Nonsense. You deserve the world and I plan to give it to you but first I want you to have this."

She grinned. "All right. Oh this is so exciting! I can't wait to see-."

Eagerly he sat beside her on the fainting couch and sat the box at his feet.

"Okay, now this gift is a bit unconventional, but I couldn't resist. I know how much you love these and I want you to have everything you love."

"I already _have_ everything I love, Niles Crane. I have _you_."

He put his arms around her and kissed her again until dizziness overcame him. And suddenly he'd almost forgotten about her gift. Reluctantly he drew back. "What about your gift?"

"It can wait…" She said, surprising him with her seductive tone. It was tempting to say the least, the way she was unbuttoning his shirt. But he had to stand his ground.

"Daphne… Please… I need to show you this now, all right?"

She looked disappointed as she drew back and stared at him obediently. "All right."

"I promise there will be plenty of time for that later. But first, your gift. Now close your eyes."

She did as she was told and he opened the flaps of the box. Carefully he reached inside and cradled the orange cat in his arms. The cat meowed, obviously uncertain about his new and unfamiliar surroundings, but Niles stroked his fur reassuringly.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, but hold out your hands."

Her palms opened, giving Niles the perfect opportunity to place the cat into her arms. "Okay, you can open them."

She gasped at the sight. "Oh Niles! A cat! Isn't he sweet?"

"Do you like him?"

" I love him! Oh, he's the sweetest thing I've ever seen. He's really mine?"

"He's all yours my angel. He has all the papers and shots, he's been neutered, and so he's all yours."

She hugged the cat to her chest and stroked his fur. "I love him so much. Thank you, Niles."

"You're welcome, my angel."

She leaned to kiss him but then drew back. "I can't accept him."

"What? Why? I thought you just said-."

"I do love him, Niles. But your allergies…"

"Oh, well that's all been taken care of as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I even considered getting you a cat, I went to the doctor and explained my dilemma. He suggested a different breed but I know how much you love orange tabbies, so I refused to change my mind on that. Instead, I settled for allergy treatment. You know, intensive shots, twice a week, along with medications."

She gasped. "Niles, no. I won't let you go through all of that! It's not worth it!"

"But you are. _You're_ worth it, Daphne. I don't mind at all. I'll do it for as long as necessary."

"No, absolutely not! This is ridiculous! I don't need any more gifts."

"I can see how much you love him and one doesn't have to be psychic to see that you'd be heartbroken to have to give him up."

The cat nuzzled against her and then stood on her lap to play with the loose strands of her hair.

"See, he loves you already and he'd be heartbroken to leave you too."

"I guess you're right, but-."

"The doctor said as long as I go in for my shots twice a week and take the medication all should be fine."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Daphne. Anything at all. I know how much you loved Eddie and now that he's gone, I wanted you to have a pet of your own."

She turned to him and cradled his face in her hands, kissing him softly. "And I love you for it, but are you sure you want to go through all of this?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation. "So have you decided what you're going to name him?"

He smiled at the way she settled the cat in her lap and stroked his fur. He closed his eyes, content to be rubbed under his chin and down to his chest. "Niles, you're so sweet."

Niles blushed. "Thank you, my love, but you already…"

She turned to him and grinned. "I was talking to the cat."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean…"

"It's a perfect name, don't you think?"

"Well, I-."

She kissed him again and again and they fell against the back of the fainting couch; their new furry orange friend between them.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	32. Glossy

**32-Glossy**

He was wandering through the Shakespearean section of the Puget Sound Bookstore when it happened. He felt the pair of eyes boring into him and when they showed no signs of moving way, it disturbed him immensely. But as he'd learned from his father, in situations where one felt as though they were being watched, it was best not to make eye-contact. And in keeping with his father's advice, Niles kept his gaze firmly on the rows of Shakespearean literature. He studied the familiar titles until he found one that interested him.

The mystery person's gaze still upon him, Niles did his best to focus on the task at hand. Slowly and carefully he slid the blue and gold leather-bound book from the shelf and opened it. Reading the title page was difficult, knowing that he was being watched, but he did his best to concentrate. Finally he slid the book back into place and turned around.

Relief flooded him, for the mysterious stalker was nowhere in sight. But when he began searching through the section once more, he felt the eyes upon him yet again.

He whirled around. "All right, that's enough,!" he yelled, giving no thought to who saw or heard his outburst. "What is it?" he demanded. "What do you want from me?"

The would-be stalker wasn't at all what he'd envisioned. For the woman was fair haired with large green eyes and quite attractive. And suddenly he was flattered by her stares. Perhaps things were starting to change. She smiled, making his anger all but disappear.

"You're Dr. Crane!" She exclaimed.

He was so stunned that he could only stare in response. How ironic. "Yes, that's right. I am Dr. Crane."

She gasped and moved closer to him, the scent of her perfume wafting around him.

"Oh wow, this is… amazing! I listen to your show all the time! The way you helped that poor woman-."

Crushed, he sighed deeply. Damn, why must he always be compared to his older brother?

"Actually I'm not-."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Well, I-."

"Please?"

Frustrated, he contemplated signing his own name, but his ethics wouldn't allow it. "All right, just… Just a second. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh thank you so much, Dr. Crane."

He ignored the comment and walked to the register where he grabbed a bookmark bearing the logo of the Puget Sound Bookstore. Wearily he returned his attention to his brother's fan. Handing her the pen he pursed his lips. "Write down your name and address and I'll get you a proper autograph, all right?"

The woman squealed like an excited child. "Oh thank you, Dr. Crane. I'm Elizabeth by the way and it's so nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Niles said, shaking her hand.

"Wait, what are we doing? Come here, Dr. Crane!"

Before he knew what was happening, she pulled him into a hug and squeezed him a bit too hard. "Thank you Dr. Crane. You're the best!"

He pried himself out of her arms. "Well, thanks… um… for listening."

Apparently his comment was hilarious for the woman… Elizabeth, laughed as though it was the funniest thing ever said by anyone. "Oh and be sure to write _I'm listening_ , okay?"

Niles rolled his eyes. "Of course."

When she was gone, he cursed under his breath. Reluctantly he dialed his brother's number, surprised when it was answered on the second ring. "Frasier, it's Niles. I need a favor. Um, it's for you, actually. I need you to send an autographed picture to someone I've just met in the bookstore. Yes, they think that I'm you, so I need you to do this as a favor. Great." After giving Frasier Elizabeth's address, he hung up the phone and sighed. When were people going to start recognizing him for himself and not for his famous brother?

Dejected, he walked out of the bookstore, not caring if he ever read another book for the rest of his life.

 _ **`TBC`**_


	33. Stairs

**33-Stairs**

He watched as she came down the stairs, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. His heart swelled with love for her and he couldn't get over the fact that she was wearing Maris' white nightgown. The candle in her hand was lit, the flame flickering softly in the darkness. Suddenly he thanked the stars above that Maris was stuck in Arizona due to the violent rain storm that swept through Seattle, knocking out the power to his home.

Outside the wind was howling and the rain pounded on the windows of the mansion. But inside Niles was safe from the elements. But he wasn't safe from letting his feelings for another woman be known. The urge to kiss Daphne, the woman he loved even more than his Maris, was greater than he'd ever imagined.

She came closer; so close that he could smell her hair. And the scent was borderline intoxicating.

"Daphne…"

"Yes, Niles. It's me. I love you so much."

She moved even closer until their lips touched in a feather-light kiss. It was the most heavenly thing he'd ever experienced. It was so easy to deepen the kiss. His arms went around her neck, his hands moving across her back. Oh how he wanted this moment to last forever. He was mere seconds from kissing her again; longer, deeper when he felt the shock of cool dampness on his forehead.

He gasped when the coolness came again. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Confused, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked. "Daphne?"

She smiled at him and moved something cool and damp, a cloth, around his face. She was no longer wearing Maris' white nightgown but a blue sweater and jeans. "Hello Sweetheart. Are you feeling better?"

Even more confused, he tried to sit up but she coaxed his head back onto the pillow, stroking his hair.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?"

"You're at home my darling. Where you belong."

"I-I don't understand. What happened?"

"You fainted, remember? At Café Nervosa? Taylor called me right away and I rushed over, just as the paramedics were tending to you. I…."

To his horror, his beloved wife began to cry. "Daphne…"

"I'm sorry, Niles. I just… I was so scared!"

He took her into his arms and held her while she cried against his pajamas. Dear God, she was shivering. Immediately he moved the comforter until it was high enough to reach her shoulders and he held her even closer. "It's all right; I'm not going anywhere, my love. Thank you Daphne for taking such good care of me."

She kissed his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, and his lips. "Always… I love you so much, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne."

Suddenly he could no longer keep his eyes open and he lay down, letting his head fall onto the pillow. She was still stroking his hair and kissing his cheek but now she was beside him, spooning against him. The warm comforter around them, he held her close, inhaling the scent of her hair. And it was then that he realized…

Reality was so much better than his dreams.


	34. Roses

**34-Roses**

He should have been relieved but what he felt was emptiness and remorse. Freedom from his marriage to Maris certainly wasn't what he'd expected. Or rather, hoped. He walked out of the courthouse, feeling lost and alone.  
In his car he drove absently, not even realizing where he was going. But he wasn't at all surprised when he found himself at Café Nervosa. It wasn't the place he truly wanted to be; out in public, but at least he wouldn't be alone.

Wearing a fake look of happiness, he went inside, somewhat annoyed by the joyful tinkling of the bell that welcomed him. But the fabricated smile remained while he walked up to the counter and ordered his usual, not at all surprised when the barista (obviously someone new… didn't they train these people on the likes and dislikes of their loyal patrons?) looked at him blankly.

"Oh dear God, I want a half caf non-fat latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon!" He shouted. Minutes later he was given his drink. And once again he was not at all surprised when, as he took a sip, he found that instead of a hint of cinnamon, he was given a full shout that was almost a roar. He wanted to storm back up to the counter and demand that his drink be made correctly. But he was too worn out to argue.

As if by fate, he spotted a table in a secluded corner and he hurried to grab it. At least he could have some peace and quiet. His book in hand, he started to read. But he'd barely gotten through one paragraph when he saw her…

She was sitting near the window wearing a green sweater that brought out her eyes. The sight of her took his breath away. She was so beautiful, and to his utter delight, she was reading as well. He hated the thought of disturbing her when she seemed so completely wrapped up in her book.

But he longed to go to her, just to say a quick hello. After the hell he'd gone through; the arguments, the accusations, the hurt… it would be nice to hear a friendly voice. If only for a moment.

Feeling timid, he crossed the café. Careful not to startle her he walked up to her table and stood, waiting patiently for her to notice him. After a few seconds (very long seconds in his mind) the book moved in her hand and she smiled. "Oh, Dr. Crane, what a nice surprise."

His heart warmed at her words. "It's nice to see you too, Daphne."

"Would you like to join me?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. Don't be silly. Have a seat."

After wiping off the chair he sat down across from her and smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm all right. Thank you Dr. Crane."

His eyes moved from her beautiful face to the shopping bag that sat beside her. And then his eyes moved to the contents within it. "Those are beautiful roses." He remarked, commenting on the bouquet of blue and white roses wrapped in signature brown paper.

Daphne smiled. "I'm so glad that you like them, Dr. Crane."

"Pike Place Market." He remarked. "Wow, some man must think you're really special to buy you such beautiful ro-."

Suddenly she rose from her chair and was standing beside him. Her arms were around his shoulders, her lips on his cheek. "Thank you Dr. Crane. That's the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me."

His cheeks flushed. "Oh well, I was just-."

"Now I feel even better about doing this. I was worried at first because it is a bit unconventional, but now I don't care what anyone thinks."

She moved away from him while he watched her in confusion. "I don't understand. I-."

"Here you are."

He looked down to find that he was holding the bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Daphne-."

"I hope that you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed buying them for you. They're quite unique, don't you think?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing and his hand gently sat the bouquet on the table. In one fluid motion he was on his feet. "Y-you mean these are… mine?"

She smiled and reached for his hand, squeezing gently. "I know it's silly, buying a man flowers but… well, your brother mentioned this morning that your divorce became final today."

He felt his eyes fill with tears. "Daphne… "

And then, overcome with emotion, he took her into his arms and kissed her cheeks. Her surprised laughter, blended with the song in his heart.

"My goodness, Dr. Crane! If I had known that I'd get this kind of reaction, I would have bought you flowers years ago! I-."

Without warning she pulled out of his arms, her smile replaced with a look that could have been construed as sadness. "Oh Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What on earth… You have nothing to be sorry for."

Her fingers went to his cheek, moving back and forth in a small circle. "That was completely insensitive of me. I hope that I didn't upset you even further!"

"Upset me? No, Daphne. You-."

"You're crying." Her voice was softer now. "I know it hurts, losing your marriage and I'm so sorry."

He took her into his arms again and held l her closer. "I'm not sorry at all. I'm just… relieved that it's finally all over."

"Yes…" She whispered. "It's finally over."

He squeezed his eyes shut, aware of the tears that were trickling down his cheeks. And when he kissed her cheeks yet again, the dampness told him that she was crying too.

Still holding onto her, he stroked her hair, the strands like silk on his fingertips. "I'll never forget this as long as I live, Daphne. This… You can't imagine how much this means to me and I can't thank you enough."

She drew back and looked at him, brushing away a tear. "Dr. Crane…"

He wanted to ask her, to beg her to please call him _Niles_. But instead he drew her closer, knowing that, for the moment at least, he could never let go.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	35. Veneer

**35-Veneer**

His eyes slowly opened and it took him a minute to realize that he was on the sofa in Frasier's living room. However he had no idea how he'd gotten there, or even why he was there. He tried to remember, but like a smack, the headache hit him full force. It was, without question the worst headache imaginable.

He tried to climb off of the sofa but the headache was too great. Still, it was imperative that he make use of Frasier's guest bathroom. At that moment the only thing he prayed for was that he made it there in one piece. The living room was swimming before his eyes and he kept a hold of each and every object, praying that he wouldn't fall.

Grateful that he'd made it safely to the bathroom, he walked inside. The marble floor was cold on his bare feet and he realized that he was without his slippers. Minutes later, he'd finished with what he had come to do and he stood at the mirror. He had no idea what had caused it but even with blurry eyes he could see that he looked completely awful. It was a pointless gesture but he splashed cold water on his cheeks patting them dry with a towel.

With the same precaution as before, he carefully made his way back to the living room. But he wasn't at all prepared to see an angel standing in the living room. He squinted, wondering if he was hallucinating. It was quite possible, given the state that he was in. And he still couldn't figure out how-

"Dr. Crane?"

He moved toward the sofa but when he stumbled, he felt her arms around him.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

His head swam as he stood upright. But to his amazement, she kept her arms firmly around him. "Come on; let's get you back to the sofa."

He sat down and looked at her through glassy eyes. "I'm-."

When he said nothing, she shook her head, her hands on her hips. "If you, your brother and father hadn't been playing that silly drinking game while watching the _Antique's Road Show_ last night…"

"Drinking game?"

"I can't believe you don't remember! You and your brother and father were certainly having a time of it, drinking your beer every time someone said the word _veneer_ was spoken on the show! Well, personally I don't know what's so wrong with _veneer_ anyway! I mean, it looks just like regular wood and-."

Despite her sweet voice, his head was pounding. He groaned, trying to rid himself of the pain, but the pounding was growing worse by the second. "Daphne, I don't mean to be rude, but I-."

Her fingertips went to his lips, bringing him to silence and making him shudder from the touch. "Don't apologize. I'm the one who's sorry. I understand. Now drink this and take these. You'll feel much better soon."

It was then that he noticed that she'd brought him some aspirin and a glass of water. His eyes moved to her beautiful face. "Thank you, Daphne."

As he took the aspirin, she adjusted his blanket and pillow and then coaxed him onto the sofa, touching his cheek in a feather light gesture. "Get some rest."

He closed his eyes, resting his head against the pillow and began to dream of the woman with whom he'd fallen in love with all over again.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	36. Kitchen

**36-Kitchen**

Niles couldn't sleep. He should have been happy. He was wealthy and he had a beautiful home. It was a home that was even more impressive than Frasier's home at the Elliott Bay Towers. Niles had worked hard to acquire it and it was a reward for the hell he'd been through; His divorce from Maris, and the agony of living at the dreadful Shangri-La.

Even now, he shuddered just thinking about it. The place was well-below his standards and even he couldn't believe that Frasier had encouraged him to give it a , he'd tried it all right; for much too long. And Niles still came up with the same consensus. The Shangri-La was an absolute nightmare.

Now, he crept downstairs with the intention of pouring a glass of sherry. The alcohol would help him sleep; or so he hoped But as he reached the last step, he paused. With a sigh he went to his kitchen and peered into the doorway. His eyes moved about his gourmet kitchen with its high end appliances that included a Wolf brand oven and a Sub Zero refrigerator. It was, without question, the most beautiful kitchen he'd ever seen. He knew that his new kitchen would provide him a lifetime of elaborate gourmet meals that were sure to rival even the finest Seattle restaurants.

If only he had someone to share it with.

 **~TBC~**


	37. Playoffs

**37-Playoffs**

Niles sat on the floor doing his best to concentrate as only a young boy of his age could. Next to him, his father sat in his favorite chair, yelling at the television. It was a familiar sight, for it was something that happened frequently; especially on Sundays when both Niles and Frasier were forbidden to bother their father for a few hours while he watched the game. Niles had no interest in such nonsense and neither did Frasier. Usually they passed the time playing with each other in Frasier's room. But things were different now. Frasier was older and he was no longer interested in spending his Sundays with his little brother. Instead, the second they returned home from church, he changed his clothes and dashed out the door, not to be seen again until dinner time. And so, Niles was left to spend the day by himself. He didn't mind it normally, but today he wanted someone to talk to. His father was out of the question. And his mother… well, he wasn't sure where she was, but he knew that if he went looking for her, she might get upset with him. She didn't like to be disturbed when she was working.

With a sigh he tried once again to concentrate on the directions of his erector set. But his father's yelling at the television made it nearly impossible. He had to know what was going on. Taking his life into his small hands, he stood and went to his father's chair, putting his hands on his father's knee.

"Dad?"

"What is it, Niles?"

"Can I sit in your lap?"

"What? No, son! I'm trying to watch the game! Go play with Frasier."

"He's not home."

"What?" Oh, well then, work on your Erector set."

"I was, but…"

"Come on, Niles, Can't you see I'm watching the game?"

"Please, Dad? I promise I'll be quiet. Honest!"

When his father's eyes met his, Niles displayed his most sincere smile. It always worked wonders at getting what he wanted. His father swore under his breath and sighed.

"All right, come on. But be quiet! This is a huge game."

Joyfully, Niles felt his father lift him into his arms and onto his knee. It sure was high up there. He could see the whole living room.

"All right, now be quiet. It's starting, okay?"

Niles nodded. His eyes went to the television, where the football players were running across the field, and the audience seemed to love it. He wanted to ask his father what exactly it was they were doing, but he knew that he'd get yelled at. His dad always seemed to get frustrated when it came to the subject of sports. He'd tried to get Frasier and Niles involved in sports, but it never lasted very long.

"Come on! Come on!" His father yelled to the television. "No! That's not the way you're supposed to do it!"

Niles just sat and watched in confusion, hoping that one day he'd understand. But he nearly jumped out of his skin when without warning, his father rose to his feet with Niles still in his arms, cheering and yelling.

Suddenly he heard his mother's footsteps. "Marty, what's going on in here?" She demanded.

"This is unbelievable! We're going to the playoffs!" he shouted.

"Oh Marty, really? That's wonderful! I always hoped that they'd do it for you!"

"Aw, come on Hester. This was a long time coming but it's totally worth it, isn't that right Niles?"

The extra kick was good and his father and mother began cheering and dancing around the room. Niles just stood there watching them until he figured that it was best just to join in. And so he did. The three of them went crazy, hugging and yelling and dancing and cheering.

It wasn't until the excitement died down when Niles looked at his father in all seriousness. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure son, what is it?"

"What's a play-off?"

 **~TBC~**


	38. Candy

**38-Candy**

The candy store was enormous; the biggest that Niles had ever seen. He knew that it would be next to impossible to make a decision, given the huge array of candy that the store had to offer. But it was their first anniversary and he wanted to get the perfect gift.

Daphne was sure to tell him that he'd spent too much, no matter which candy he chose. But it simply wouldn't be true. For no amount of money could possibly convey how much he loved her. Perhaps it was wrong to buy her candy, when she'd been to the spa and had worked so hard to lose weight. He was so proud of her; oh so proud. He didn't want her to ruin her slender figure, but he didn't know of any other way to express his love for her. And then he saw it across the street.

Of course… why didn't he think of it before? He loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Forgetting all about the candy, he fled the store and ran across the street. Inside were diamond rings of all shapes and sizes. Without hesitation he went up to the counter and bought the most beautiful one in sight. And then he drove to Frasier's where he would get down on one knee and propose. And the kiss that he hoped that she would give him after she agreed to be his wife would be sweeter than all of the candy in the world.


	39. Grandpa

**39-Grandpa**

Niles held the tiny bundle in his arms, unable to believe that it was really his. Beside him, Daphne lay sleeping peacefully, exhausted from having given birth just moments before. She'd never looked more beautiful. And when he looked at his son's cherubic face, he could see his wife's sweet smile and her chestnut brown eyes.

"He's beautiful."

At the sound of his father's voice, Niles smiled and kissed the baby's soft forehead. And then he handed his son to his father. "David, this is your grandpa and he loves you very much."

His father smiled and put his arm around Niles, holding his grandson against his chest. "Thank you Niles. I love you too."

Niles gasped. Rarely, if ever, had his father said "I love you." He was so touched by the sentimental gesture that he felt tears in his eyes and he kissed his father's cheek. "I love you too, Dad. Always."


	40. School

**40-School**

"But Daddy, I don't want to go to school!"

Niles looked into his young son's blue eyes and smiled. "David I know that starting school is scary, but you need to go so that you can learn new things."

"I'll never be as smart at you, Daddy. You're the smartest Daddy in the whole world!"

Niles' heart warmed at his son's words. They certainly weren't true, but he was touched just the same.

"Thank you, David. That means a lot to me. But you're smart too. And I promise that I'll help you with your school work in any way that I can."

"Daddy, I'm scared!"

Niles knelt on the sidewalk and held his son tightly in his arms, sighing as he kissed David's forehead. His little boy was growing up. "I know...I'm scared too, David."


	41. Summer

**41-Summer**

"Niles?"

At the unexpected sound of his wife's voice, Niles sat up in bed and propped his head against his pillow. "Yes, Daphne?"

"Niles, where would you like to go on vacation this summer?"

"We can go anywhere you'd like, my angel. Anywhere at all. Was there somewhere in particular-."

"England. Manchester to be exact."

Her answer surprised him. He fully expected her to suggest somewhere tropical or a place that she'd never been. He wanted to take her so many places; anywhere in the world. But her home city was the last place he expected her to say.

He tried his best to remain enthusiastic, but his efforts fell flat. "Oh, well, that's…"

"You don't want to go."

"No, I-."

"Never mind. Just forget it, Niles. We'll go wherever you want to go. Goodnight."

"Daphne-."

She turned onto her side, facing away from him. But just when he thought that she'd gone back to sleep, he could hear her crying softly. Very gently he put his hand on her back. And he was surprised when she didn't pull away.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I had no idea how much it meant to you."

"I miss me mum." She cried, still facing away from him. "And me dad. They won't be around much longer you know. You get to see your dad and your brother every day, but mine are a half a world away!" She turned around, displaying her tear-streaked face, which broke his heart in two. "I know you don't like them, but I just thought that you'd do this one thing for me, Niles!"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Of course we can go to England. I'll call the airlines and we can go as soon as we can get tickets. In fact, I'll try to get tickets for later this week.

I'll call Mrs. Woodson and ask her to reschedule my patients."

"But Niles, summer isn't for a long time."

"I know. But you're right. You should see your family. I know you love them and I love you. And that's why I want to do this for you. And we can go back this summer and see them again."

She sat up and hugged him. "Oh Niles, really?"

"Of course."

She kissed his cheeks, his chin, his forehead and his lips. "I love you, Niles… So much."

"I love you so much too, Daphne."

"Where would you like to go this summer?"

He was caught off-guard by her question. "Where would I like to go? Daphne, you already asked me-."

"I know, but I never gave you a chance to answer. I'm sorry for getting so upset, sweetheart."

He smiled and touched her cheek, brushing away a few remaining tears. "It's all right. Well, I suppose I've always wanted to drive all the way up and down the West Coast."

"But Niles, we live-."

"I know. But I mean drive from Washington State all the way to California and back again. To see the entire coast."

She snuggled against his chest. "That sounds heavenly. And it would be perfect for this time of year."

"But what about England?"

"Why don't we save that for a few months from now? I should give me mum and dad some advance notice that we're coming."

He chuckled. "You're right. So when should we leave for our epic coastal trip?"

"How's tomorrow sound?"

"It sounds heavenly. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

 **~TBC~  
**


	42. Sociology

**42-Sociology**

"And then all of a sudden I sprouted wings and flew around the room, like a bird… or is that a Seahawk?"

Niles scribbled furiously on his notepad. "Um, Mrs. Calloway, I don't think that baseball players can fly."

She looked at him, incredulous. "Baseball? The Seahawks are a football team, Dr. Crane."

Niles sighed, hating to be corrected by a patient who was, by all accounts, extremely disturbed. "Right. Well, anyway, Mrs. Calloway, this dream you've had for the past few nights… What happened after you flew around the room?"

"Oh, it wasn't a dream. It was real, Dr. Crane."

He looked up from his notes. "What?"

"Oh yes, Dr. Crane. It was very real. It really happened."

"Really…" He jotted even more notes on his notepad.

When Mrs. Calloway spoke again, her voice was agitated. "Yes, really! And if you don't believe me, ask the robot!"

Niles eyebrows rose. "Robot?"

"Yes! The one who is staying with me."

He sighed deeply. "Of course."

She continued to talk but after a while he stopped writing on his notepad. What was the point? There was absolutely nothing that he could do for her, and so he simply let her keep talking.

 _I should have majored in sociology_ …. He muttered to himself.


	43. Diagnosis

**43-Diagnosis**

The worst part about sitting in the tiny exam room was the waiting. He'd gone through numerous tests and although he tried to remain positive, he knew that there was the very real possibility-

The door opened, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd never been so jittery before but then again, he'd never had a toothache that was quite so painful. At Roz's advice he'd gone to the doctor immediately. And once he'd explained the situation to his physician he was given a battery of tests that seemed to go on for hours. And ow he was about to receive his diagnosis.

"Dr. Crane?"

Niles swallowed hard. "Yes?"

The doctor looked at him glumly. "I'm afraid the news is not good. You need to get checked into the hospital."

He felt as though he might faint. "Oh… well, okay. My schedule is wide open next Thursday, so I can-."

"I don't think you understand." The doctor said a bit more forcefully. "You need to go now. You're going to need immediate heart surgery."

Devastated, Niles sank onto the hard, uncomfortable chair, which seemed to have grown more uncomfortable since he'd last sat in it just minutes before. And he knew that his life would never be the same.


	44. Church

**44-Church**

They sat in front of the sanctuary, their fingers entwined. Before them stood David, looking every bit the man that Niles had hoped he would grow up to be. He looked around the church, admiring its wooden beams and colorful stained glass windows with intricate designs. And then his eyes moved to the beautiful woman in white. She was absolutely stunning with her long train that flowed from her wedding gown.

He was already so proud to call her his daughter-in-law, although he hoped that she would think of him as a father figure. He smiled, watching her join hands with his son and then she spoke, promising to love, honor and cherish him as long as they both shall live.

Beside him, he heard Daphne sniffling and he squeezed her hand a little tighter. He had to admit that his son's wedding was making him a bit emotional as well.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said. "David, you may kiss your bride."

The church erupted in applause and, overcome with emotion; Niles turned to Daphne and kissed her deeply. When the kiss ended, Daphne laughed. "I think that the minister was talking to our son, Niles."

But he couldn't stop gazing into her eyes. "Now I have two women to love and cherish for the rest of my life. You and Danielle. I love you both so much."

Daphne wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once more. "And we love you too, Niles. So much."


	45. Magical

**45-Magical**

It was a moment that he'd remember for the rest of his life. Perhaps he'd been a bit melodramatic when he'd told Daphne that this, the night of the Snow Ball was the greatest night of his life. But he never dreamed where that comment would lead.

Their faces moved toward each other and their lips touched. Oh what a magical moment. Never in his life had he ever imagined that her lips would feel so soft or that he'd ever be kissed this way. It was something that he'd dreamed about, and wished for, long before he ever knew that the angel known as Daphne Moon existed.

Was she serious? Could this, the greatest night of his life, really and truly be the greatest night of her life as well? Oh how he wished it to be so.  
He could hardly wait to see where the night would lead. What would happen when they said goodnight at Frasier's? Would they kiss in front of his brother's door? Would she ask him to call her tomorrow? Would she tell him that she loved him?

The music began again and she put her arms around him. They twirled around and around the dance floor, letting the music carry them away. He never wanted the evening to end. And with any luck… any luck at all, the evening would be the beginning of something even more magical that would last for the rest of their lives.


	46. Silver

**46-Silver**

" _Silver Bells, Silver Bells… It's Christmastime in the city…"_

The song was nice, but Niles didn't really understand what the words meant. What did silver bells have to do with Christmas? He tried to sing along with his mother, his father and Frasier, surrounded by almost everyone they knew, but he just couldn't keep up. And finally he simply stopped singing and slumped onto the velvet cushion of the pew.

The family continued to sing, but Niles could only pout. And to his horror, when the voices around him grew stronger, he very nearly cried. He was humiliated even further when his mother noticed that he was slumped on the pew.

"Niles, why aren't you singing?" she whispered.

He pouted at first, unaware of the tears on his cheeks. That is, until his mother took out her handkerchief and wiped them away. He wanted to smile at her, but then things became worse.

Much worse.

His father had stopped singing and was now staring at him as well.

"What's going on?" He demanded, making no effort to keep his voice down. And by the way heads turned around him, his voice was even louder than normal.

His mother's worried eyes met his father's. "I don't know, Marty. He's upset!"

"Yeah? What about?"

Niles kept his mouth closed. He couldn't tell his father why he was so unhappy. Not about this. He may have been just a little boy, but he had learned quickly what was safe to tell his father and what was not. But now he could see that his father was angry anyway.

"Fine, _don't_ tell me!" His father scoffed. "But it's disrespectful! It's Christmas Eve and we're in church! You're _supposed_ to sing!"

By now, Niles was sobbing. "I-I can't!"

"Why the hell not?"

Niles stopped sobbing and gasped in horror. He'd never heard his father yell so loudly in church before, let alone say a bad word. And from the looks of Frasier and his mother, even they were surprised.

"Marty, don't say that word! We're in church!" his mother hissed. "And it's Christmas Eve!"

"Exactly!" His father yelled. "And that's why he's supposed to be singing!"

His mother sighed, exasperated. "Look… Just…. Watch Frasier, all right? I'm going to talk to Niles."

"Watch Frasier do what?"

Niles almost laughed, when his mother smacked his father on the arm, making his father yelp in pain. Niles knew that his mother would never hurt his father, but this time his father deserved it. And the expression on his father's face was pretty funny.

Niles' mother took his small hand in hers. "Come on, Niles."

He climbed off of the pew and followed her out of the sanctuary. When they were alone, she knelt beside him, brushing the tears from his cheeks once more. "What's wrong, honey?"

His lower lip trembled. "I-I don't like that song!"

"What song?"

"The _Silver Bells_ song!"

"Well, honey, the song is over now, see? They're singing a different one."

Niles nodded. "But I don't know any of those songs! I feel dumb! I can't sing them, cuz I don't know the words!"

"Niles Crane, you are not dumb! You are a very bright little boy! You are also sweet and kind and I love you very much!"

Now he was smiling. "Really?"

"Yes, really and truly. You and Frasier are my greatest joy!"

"What about Dad?"

"He's my joy too, but you and Frasier are the two souls that make me the happiest."

Overcome with love, Niles threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tight. "I love you, Mommy."

She hugged him so tight that he thought he might burst. But she held on and didn't let go.

"I love you too, Niles."

It was the best Christmas Eve Ever.

 **~TBC~  
**


	47. Red

**47-Red**

As he got out of his car, Niles looked into the side mirror, hoping that the mark on his cheek wasn't noticeable. But he knew that he'd never forget how it had gotten there. Every part of him ached and he was lucky (very lucky) that the accident hadn't been worse. It was an accident of course, for no one in their right mind fell down the stairs on purpose. It was only a few steps, but the fall was brutal and he hit the ground hard.

He had no idea what he was doing here at his brother's home. He should be in bed… or at the hospital. But he simply didn't have the energy or the strength. And so he'd wearily gotten to his feet and climbed into his car and drove.

Now he stood at the door, nervously shuffling his feet. His fingers trembled (and ached) as he reached to ring the doorbell. But as he did so, there was no answer. He tried again, enduring the agony that came with moving his arm even in the slightest. But still no answer. Perhaps no one was home.

One could only hope.

He was about to give up and leave when the door opened.

His brother stood before him, his eyes wide with surprise. "Niles, what are you doing here?"

"I know it's early Frasier, and I don't mean to intrude, but-."

It took mere seconds for the reality to sink in. And then Frasier's mouth fell open in horror. "Dear God, Niles! What happened?"

Niles feigned innocence. "What? I don't know-."

"You're limping! And there's dirt on your clothes! And your cheek! It's red!"

"Oh, right… Well…"

"Who did this to you?" His older brother demanded.

"Did this? Um, nobody. Frasier, I-." But before Niles could say another word, he felt himself being dragged into the condo. His coat came off, sliding down his shoulders, most likely his brother's doing. However, in his delusional state, Niles was suddenly oblivious to the happenings around him. Thank God for Frasier. Once Frasier Crane set his mind to something there was absolutely no stopping him.

"Frasier, I-."

"Just come here and have a seat. Dutifully, Niles lowered himself on the sofa, surprised at how difficult it was. Every part of him ached, even parts he had no idea where there. Oh, why had he been so clumsy? He'd been using stairs for years!

He watched, feeling helpless as his brother went into the kitchen. He could just make out the silhouette of Frasier moving about, opening cabinets, opening his freezer, and then the rumbling of ice that resonated throughout the kitchen. And then Frasier moved behind the wall, making it difficult for Niles to see. When at last the elder Crane brother emerged from the kitchen, Niles realized that he was holding an ice pack in his hand.

"Hold that against your cheek and come with me."

Niles became agitated and rolled his eyes. "My, aren't we Mr. Bossy this morning?"

"Just come with me!" Frasier snapped.

"Why should I?"

"Niles, just do it, please! I'm trying to make you feel better!"

Reluctantly, he followed Frasier through the living room and into his massive bedroom. He watched Frasier go into his closet, emerging within seconds. He held a pair of grey sweatpants and a faded Seattle Mariners shirt. Where on earth had that come from? Frasier hated football!

"These might be a little big but they'll do. Niles looked d at Frasier blankly. "What are you saying?"

"Take your clothes off and change into these, all right?"

And still Niles was at a loss.

"So that I can _clean them,_ Niles! Dear God, what did you _think_ I meant?"

"Um, okay…"

It took more than a moment for Frasier's intention to sink in. And when it did, Niles wondered why it took even that long. Perhaps he'd hit his head when he fell down the stairs.

"I'll leave you to change."

Niles smiled weakly. "Thank you, Frasier."  
When Frasier was gone, Niles changed into his brother's sweatshirt and pants. Sure enough they were slightly big, but he had to admit they were comfortable. When he was dressed he returned to the living room where he found Frasier sitting in his Eames chair, reading the latest book by Simon Callow. He put the book down and turned to Niles.

"Niles, feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." Niles said, still holding the ice pack against his cheek. He had to admit that the ice dulled the pain and he felt sparingly better.

"Just sit down on the sofa and make yourself at home. I'll get you a sherry."

Niles barely had a chance to thank his brother again when Frasier returned holding a glass of sherry. Niles took it and sipped the sweet liquid, sighing as it went down his throat.

"Now, do you want to tell me who did this to you, or do I have to get Dad to call the Police Chief? Or better yet, I'll find the jackass myself!"

Niles bowed his head. "You don't have to go far, Frasier because you're looking at the jackass."

"Niles... please don't blame yourself for this! It's not right!"

"But it's true, Frasier! I did this to me! It was my fault! You see, this morning as I was leaving that wine store that opened on Marion Street, I stumbled down a few steps and landed on the sidewalk.

Frasier gasped in horror. "Dear God, Niles!"

"I know! Can you imagine if I had been carrying bottles of wine? That would have been horrible! I-." Niles paused, noticing that Frasier was wearing a sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Niles. And I'm glad that you weren't hurt worse. You can stay here for a few days or longer if you need to. Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Oh no, Frasier. That won't be necessary."

"Well, even so… I'll have Daphne take a look at you. She'll be home soon and she's much better at this sort of thing than I am."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "D-Daphne? T-taking care of me? Are you serious?"

Frasier nodded. "Yes, I am. Now, don't give me that look. Consider this a gift, all right?"

His heart sang at the idea that Daphne would be taking care of him. But it was more than that. His brother had shown him compassion unlike any he'd ever shown in their lifetimes. And Niles would make certain that he repaid his brother in ten-fold, no matter what it took. He was still very weak, but he managed to rise to his feet, and wrapped his arms around Frasier, resting his uninjured cheek against the elder Crane's shoulder.

"Thank you, Frasier. This means so much to me. You're a good brother."

 **~TBC~**


	48. Blue

**48-Blue**

"You should wear this one. It brings out the color of your beautiful eyes."

At the sound of her sweet voice, his heart warmed. Oh how he loved her. And he could hardly believe that she'd agreed to marry him. It was a magical dream come true.

Dinner had not gone according to plan and he'd spent an excessive amount of money to Wolfgang Puck to heat up some chicken broth. Niles had to admit that the idea made him cringe, but his angel was sick and it was wrong to put her through an elaborate evening if she wasn't well enough to enjoy it.

She was grateful to him for taking care of her, but when he'd stupidly told her about all that he'd planned for that special night, she'd done the very thing that he feared. She'd burst into tears, apologizing profusely for ruining the evening. It took a lot of reassurance on his part, but Niles managed to calm her down.

Later she admitted to him that she didn't need doves, a harpist, a choir, trumpets or an elaborate meal to make her happy. She just needed his love.  
And that's when he cried.

They held each other for a long time, hugging, crying and kissing one another, sharing their love in a way they'd never done before. They truly were soul mates. Finally (albeit reluctantly) he'd let go of her and stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm going to take you to Wolfgang Puck's restaurant." He announced. "The food is outstanding and… well… I owe him a lot."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'd like that, Niles. Thank you, sweetheart."

Now as they stood in his enormous closet (It was the closet that was no longer exclusively his, but hers when he'd invited her to move her clothes and belongings in to share the space. It was something that he should have done much sooner), she stood beside him, holding up the blue tie, smiling at their reflection in the full length mirror.

He took it from her, kissing her softly on the lips. "You're right. It's perfect. And so are you."

She, of course laughed at his compliment. "Niles, I'm hardly perfect. You know that."

"I know that I love you. And you are perfect to me, Daphne Moon… soon to be Daphne Crane."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again and again. "I love you too, Niles. And I can hardly wait for this wonderful dinner."

Quickly he slid the tie around his collar and tied it, while looking into the mirror. And then he turned and offered her his arm. "Shall we go to dinner?"

Another series of sweet kisses followed and then an angelic smile from his angel

"I'll go anywhere with you, Niles Crane."

 _ **~TBC~**_


	49. Dying

**49-Dying**

He'd barely stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway when he felt it. The uneasy feeling was strangely familiar and it concerned him. As he approached Frasier's door, the feeling became more pronounced and his concern turned to worry.

Despite the objection that he knew that his brother would throw his way, Niles used his key, when his attempts to ring the doorbell were met with silence.

He stepped inside, surprised to find that the living room was empty. Not a soul was in sight and even Eddie was gone. But yet the feeling was still evident if not more pronounced. Could it be a premonition of sorts? No, it was impossible. But still it wouldn't go away.

He moved through the condo, hoping for a sign, any sign. And then he saw her.

She swept into the living room like a breath of fresh air, a vision of loveliness, wearing a blue dress that only served to enhance her beauty. But something was wrong.

He went to her at once, reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief. "Daphne, what is it? What's wrong?"

She began to sob once more, looking more distressed than he'd ever seen her. The sight alarmed him to no end. Before he could inquire any further as to why she was so upset, she grasped his handkerchief in her hand and fell against him, sobbing into his chest. "Oh Dr. Crane, it's terrible!"

He was at a complete loss for what to do, and so he simply rubbed her back, pressing his face into the silkiness of her hair. The scent was heavenly.

" _What's_ terrible, Daphne? What's happened?"

She drew back and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Me mum just called with news about me Grammy Moon. She's dying!"  
His heart sank with hurt for her. "Oh Daphne… I'm so terribly sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Once again she began to cry into his chest. As before he held her close, daringly kissing her damp cheek. It was a very bold move, but at the moment it seemed like the right thing to do.

Gently he guided her to the sofa and coaxed her to sit. "Is there anything I can do for you? Some tea perhaps?"

"No…" She cried, pressing her face against his chest. "Just hold me, please."

He sighed and kissed her cheek once more. "Of course I'll hold you, Daphne. I'll hold you for as long as you like. I'm so sorry about your Grammy Moon. I know how much you love her and I wish I could have met her."

She lifted her head and smiled at him, surprising him with a kiss on his cheek. "I wish she could have met you too, Dr. Crane. I know that she would love you."

His heart sang at her words. And when he kissed her forehead, she held him even closer.

 _ **~TBC~**_


	50. End

**50-End**

They stared at one another in horror, unable to believe what they were seeing. But it was Niles whose heart was shattered beyond measure. It only took him a second to realize what had happened, after they'd both let out a scream. The man before him was wearing a very familiar robe, and was in his wife's bed. That could only mean one thing.

Schenkman was having an affair with Maris. Schenkman being their marriage counselor. The man, whom he'd hired to possibly save his marriage, was in fact, tearing it apart even further. He was too damn shocked to be upset, so he simply stared at the man in horror.

Maris had done some despicable things during their twelve year marriage, but this was by far the worst thing she'd ever done. This hurt him more than anything possibly could. The fact that she'd have an affair at all was….

His chest ached and that ache grew tremendously as his eyes moved across the bed at the scattered rose petals he'd placed there, and the scent of jasmine that he'd sprinkled on the sheets. All this time he thought that Maris really loved him.  
He was wrong…

He couldn't fathom the idea that his marriage was really and truly over. And when Maris finally entered the room, she didn't deny the affair at all. And neither did Schenkman.  
Now, as Niles retreated to his bedroom and slammed the door, tears fell onto his cheeks. He climbed into his bed and clutched the pillow in his arms. Within seconds he was sobbing, not only for the loss of his marriage, but the loss of his life as he knew it.

His marriage (and perhaps his life) was slowly coming to an end.

 **~THE END~**

 _ **Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
**_


End file.
